Accord parfait
by Zoharit
Summary: TRADUCTION. Pendant sa sixième année à Poudlard, Scorpius Malefoy, poussé par son amie Rose Weasley, est amené à sortir la tête de ses bouquins pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Albus Potter, le garçon dont il a toujours rêvé sans jamais oser l'aborder. Celui-ci traverse une profonde crise identitaire et l'amitié, voire plus, du blond Serdaigle pourrait lui être fort utile.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci est la traduction d'une longue fanfiction de slowroad93, dont vous pourrez trouver la version originale ici : s/8950692/The-Perfect-Match. Elle comporte actuellement 32 chapitres et est loin d'être terminée, donc j'espère pouvoir un jour la traduire en entier.

Je ne sais pas encore quel rythme auront mes publications, mais je vais tenter deux fois par semaine, voire plus - cela dépend également de l'accueil que cette traduction recevra. N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, vous savez que c'est un carburant très efficace pour les auteurs et traducteurs !

Disclaimer : l'histoire appartient à SlowRoad93 ( u/4123083/slowroad93), je n'en suis que la traductrice. Et les personnages ainsi que l'univers sont bien sûr les fruits de l'imagination fertile de J.K. Rowling.

Rating : T. Aucun lemon.

Résumé : Pendant sa sixième année à Poudlard, Scorpius Malefoy, poussé par son amie Rose Weasley, est amené à sortir la tête de ses bouquins pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Albus Potter, le garçon dont il a toujours rêvé sans jamais oser l'aborder. Celui-ci traverse une profonde crise identitaire et l'amitié, voire plus, du blond Serdaigle pourrait lui être fort utile. Leurs pères respectifs en profitent alors pour se rapprocher également.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En ce premier week-end de Novembre, le froid poussait la majorité des étudiants à demeurer dans le château. Mais après toute une semaine enfermés entre les murs de pierre, Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley décidèrent de sortir pour une promenade et finirent par s'asseoir au bord du lac pour discuter tranquillement. Dans l'esprit de Rose s'agitaient quelques pensées qu'elle avait besoin de partager avec son meilleur ami.

« OK. Maintenant que nous sommes posés ici et seuls, tu peux t'épancher à loisir.

-Frank m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, la nuit dernière, expliqua Rose, tentant difficilement de ne pas rougir.

-Encore ? Je commence à l'apprécier, ce gars ! Alors, qu'as-tu dit ?

-Hum… J'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir.

-Et ?

-Je ne sais pas, Scor. Je suis juste… Je ne suis juste pas sûre.

-Mais de quoi as-tu peur ?

-Il est… Il est simplement trop populaire, plein de filles lui tournent autour en permanence, et il est toujours si élégant… Il a tout ça et moi… Je suis juste moi, Scor. Je suis ce petit rat de bibliothèque, qui ne comprendrait pas la mode même si elle venait en personne me mordre le bout du nez. Je suis sûre que personne dans cette école ne me connaitrait si mon nom n'était pas Weasley », ajouta-t-elle d'un air misérable.

Scorpius se rapprocha d'elle et l'entoura de son bras, la tenant serrée contre lui.

« Donc tu l'apprécies, mais il t'effraie… reprit-il gentiment.

-Oui, répondit-elle doucement alors qu'elle posait la tête sur son épaule. Il vient parfois me voir. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un et à chaque fois qu'il est près de moi, mon cerveau s'éteint et je commence à babiller stupidement. Nous n'avons parlé que rarement, mais à chaque fois je passais pour une débile… C'est très embarrassant et douloureux. J'aimerais juste qu'il laisse tomber. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit d'intéressant en moi.

-Je vais te le dire, ce que je vois. Je vois la personne la plus brillante de l'école. Je vois une fille qui est adorable et loyale à l'excès. Une fille qui est très belle mais qui ne semble pas en avoir conscience. Je pense que ta timidité et ta maladresse ajoutent juste une jolie touche à ce tableau. Frank est un garçon intelligent, Rose. Il sait ce qu'il veut. Il te poursuit depuis le début de cette année. Tu ne lui as pas donné un seul signe d'encouragement, mais il est encore en train de te tourner autour. Je pense qu'il est vraiment sérieux en ce qui te concerne. Il ne cherche pas seulement un flirt…

-Comment as-tu su que c'était cela qui me préoccupait ?

-Je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami pour rien, tu sais ! Donne juste à ce garçon une chance, d'accord ?

-Oui, si je peux conserver mes esprits suffisamment longtemps pour avoir une réelle conversation avec lui… Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme cela ?

-C'est juste notre façon d'être, nous les Serdaigle. Nous sommes meilleurs avec les livres qu'avec les gens.

-Hum… C'est pour cela que la seule chose que tu fais avec ton Gryffondor, c'est le regarder, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais il n'est pas mon Gryffondor, répondit Scorpius avec un soupir.

-Tu regrettes qu'il ne le soit pas. Peut-être que tu devrais appliquer les conseils que tu me donnes et juste aller lui parler, le laisser voir qui tu es vraiment.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, Rosie. Frank est réellement intéressé par toi.

-Si Albus ne l'est pas, c'est parce qu'il ne te connaît pas du tout. A chaque vois que tu le vois, tu te refermes comme une huître et tu trouves une excuse pour t'en aller.

-Parce que je sais que je n'ai aucune chance avec lui. A moins que tu n'aies pas remarqué son hétérosexualité ?

-Albus n'est pas si hétéro que tu ne le penses. Je l'ai déjà vu mater quelques garçons. Il le fait presque inconsciemment.

-Comment peut-il le faire sans s'en rendre compte ?

-Il est simplement trop occupé à essayer d'être le parfait petit Potter que tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il soit… Peut-être que tu peux l'aider à lui faire comprendre qu'il aime les garçons autant que les filles.

-_Yeah_, comme si cela avait un jour une chance d'arriver… Ton cousin n'a jamais montré le moindre signe d'intérêt pour moi et il ne le fera jamais. Je dois juste l'accepter », soupira-t-il.

Ils restaient assis là silencieusement, regardant le lac gelé, occupés à leurs propres réflexions. Scorpius et Rose étaient devenus amis dès le premier jour d'école, au grand dam des cousins de la petite Weasley. Les seuls qui ne semblaient pas s'en soucier étaient Albus, Louis et Lily. James n'avait jamais compris comment Rose pouvait choisir de fréquenter un Malefoy. Sur ce point, il agissait comme son oncle Ron. Il se retenait de taquiner et de tracasser le garçon blond uniquement parce qu'il savait que Rose lui jetterait un sortilège d'Amnésie s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

Rose avait entendu son père parler des Malefoy à de nombreuses reprises. Il l'avait même mise en garde contre Scorpius avant qu'elle ne monte pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express. Toute l'école avait été surprise lorsque le petit garçon avait été réparti à Serdaigle. Ceci, ajouté au fait que tous ses cousins se trouvaient, quant à eux, dans la maison des Lions, était peut-être ce qui avait poussé à Rose à rechercher la compagnie du garçon. Elle fut étonnée lorsqu'elle découvrit que Scorpius était encore plus timide qu'elle. Mais elle l'apprécia immédiatement et resta auprès de lui, réclamant son amitié avec toute la détermination qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'ils deviennent amis.

Leurs ressemblances renforçaient leur amitié. Ils aimaient les livres et apprenaient avec une grande passion. Ils étaient tous deux assez renfermés et discrets, ayant des difficultés pour se faire des amis et détestant attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils travaillaient dur mais gardaient une grande part de créativité. Rose préférait la musique tandis que Scorpius se consacrait à la peinture et au dessin. Au fil des ans, ils avaient forgé une amitié solide ainsi qu'une forte confiance réciproque. C'était assez perturbant pour leurs familles, mais Drago, Harry et Hermione avaient accepté cela assez rapidement, alors que Ron, Ginny et les autres Weasley demeuraient assez circonspects.

Rose avait décidé de les ignorer. Ron en particulier était terrifié à l'idée que sa fille pouvait tomber amoureuse du « fils Malefoy », comme il l'appelait. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela se produise, surtout depuis que Scorpius lui avait confié son homosexualité. Mais Rose choisit de garder cette information pour elle, parce qu'elle aimait beaucoup voir son père bredouiller et rougir quand elle mentionnait Scorpius, ce qu'elle ne se privait pas de faire.

« Alors, que vas-tu faire ? demanda finalement Scorpius, mettant fin à sa rêverie qui impliquait une personne grande et bien bâtie aux yeux verts et aux cheveux en bataille.

-J'ai une idée… répondit Rose, une étincelle dans le regard. La lueur Weasley, comme Scorpius avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler. Elle l'avait toujours quand elle était prête à faire quelque chose.

-Laquelle ? demanda-t-il avec prudence.

-Je sortirai avec Frank si tu parles à Albus.

-Quoi ?! De quoi pourrais-je lui parler ? Et qu'est-ce qui tu fais penser qu'il veut me parler ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je trouverai bien un plan. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu iras discuter avec lui et non t'enfuir comme tu le fais toujours. Tu es un garçon très intéressant, Scor, et sans oublier, un très beau garçon. Laisse-lui voir cela, d'accord ?

-Beau, moi ? Tu plaisantes.

-Non. Sur la liste des garçons les plus séduisants de Poudlard, tu fais partie du top 3.

-Vraiment ? Et qui fait cette liste ?

-Toutes les filles la font, répliqua Rose avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il va y avoir beaucoup de cœurs brisés quand elles s'apercevront finalement que tu es gay.

-Oh, ferme-la ! fit Scorpius, irrité.

-Tu ne me demandes pas qui sont les deux autres gars dans le top 3 ?

-Albus Potter et Louis Weasley, répondit-il en gloussant face à son regard surpris. Je suis gay, tu sais !

-Donc, avons-nous un _deal _?

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse !

-Bien sûr que si. _Come on_ ! Ne joue pas les rabat-joie… ajouta Rose avec des yeux de chiot battu.

-Pourquoi veux-tu absolument nous mettre ensemble, Albus et moi ?

-Parce que je sais que vous irez bien ensemble. Et je vous aime trop pour laisser passer une chance de vous rendre heureux… Allez, dis oui. Tu sais que je ne vais pas abandonner.

-D'accord ! Mais je te répète que rien de bon n'en sortira.

-Et si je disais que sortir avec Frank ne donnera rien ? Tu me dirais que je devrais quand même lui donner une chance, non ? C'est pareil.

-OK, peu importe… On devrait rentrer maintenant, je commence à geler. Les sorts de réchauffement ne durent jamais très longtemps », dit-il en invoquant un autre charme, les plongeant tous deux dans une douce tiédeur.

C'était plus tard dans la soirée. Ils s'apprêtaient à descendre dîner lorsqu'ils croisèrent Frank. Il s'approcha d'eux avec un petit sourire. Il tenta de paraître sûr de lui (il était un Gryffondor, et l'assurance allait de pair avec leur maison) mais Scorpius pouvait voir qu'il était hésitant. C'était tout naturel, étant donné qu'il avait déjà demandé à Rose deux fois, et qu'il avait été repoussé. Scorpius l'admirait pour cette capacité à voir derrière le refus de la jeune fille sa propre peur et son indécision, et que cela le motivait à essayer une nouvelle fois. « Si une seule fille dans cette école vaut cette peine de risquer sa fierté, c'est bien Rosie », pensa-t-il. Il fit donc un sourire d'encouragement en direction de Frank tandis qu'il le saluait et les laissait seuls, après avoir murmuré à l'oreille de Rose « Dis oui ! ».

Scorpius pénétra seul dans la Grande Salle. Il marchait en direction de la table des Serdaigle quand quelqu'un le heurta. « Pardon », dit la personne alors qu'elle lui attrapait le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. « Albus Potter, qui cela pourrait-il être d'autre… » pensa Scorpius en le regardant, combattant le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

« Où est Rose ? demanda Albus.

-Nous avons croisé Frank en chemin. Et arrête de rougir ! pesta-t-il intérieurement.

-Oh. J'ai entendu qu'il allait encore lui demander de sortir avec lui. S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'elle va dire oui cette fois. Frank est un gars trop bien pour qu'elle se permette de jouer avec lui.

-Elle ne joue pas. Elle est juste un peu incertaine. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de recevoir les sollicitations d'un beau joueur de quidditch, coqueluche de toutes les filles. »

Albus parut surpris et amusé par cette déclaration. Il regarda Scorpius avec curiosité, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il le connaissait depuis six ans, mais seulement comme un ami de Rosie. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, Scorpius ne lui avait jamais réellement adressé la parole. Il ne faisait qu'acquiescer vaguement à ses salutations avant de disparaître. Albus s'était parfois demandé si le garçon avait quelque chose contre lui.

« Je sais… C'est juste qu'il est un gars vraiment sympa et parfait pour elle. J'espère qu'elle s'en rend compte.

-Et il est ton ami, ajouta Scorpius.

-Oui, aussi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle va dire oui… En fait, je pense qu'elle l'a déjà fait, corrigea-t-il en pointant la grande porte du doigt.

Rose Weasley et Frank Londubat marchaient en se tenant la main, salués par des sifflements et des acclamations. Frank était l'un des plus populaires de l'école, et sa conquête de Rose, que la majorité des gens voyait seulement comme un rat de bibliothèque, avait l'air d'un conte de fées. L'école en parlait depuis des semaines, et à les voir ensemble comme cela, tous les élèves semblaient heureux de pouvoir s'exprimer.

« Tant mieux pour elle. Bon, on se voit un de ses jours, j'imagine », conclut Albus en souriant de son putain de sourire qui étourdissait Scorpius à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, puis tourna sur ses talons et s'en alla.

Scorpius demeurait planté là, tentant de faire le vide dans ses pensées. Puis il soupira.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi de toutes les personnes du monde ai-je craqué sur Albus ? Pourquoi ? Je ne l'aurai jamais, mais il sera toujours dans ma tête. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas le laisser tomber, putain ! » pensa-t-il avec désespoir tandis qu'il marchait vers la table et s'assit.


	2. Chapter 2

L'après-midi du lendemain, Rose et Scorpius se trouvaient à la bibliothèque, terminant leurs devoirs. C'était leur rituel du dimanche après-midi. Scorpius peaufinait son essai de sortilèges tandis que Rose travaillait sur les potions. Son visage reflétait son intense concentration. En dépit de sa stupéfiante intelligence, elle se bataillait avec les potions… Mais pas au sens habituel de « batailler ».

En effet, elle n'avait aucune difficulté pour comprendre les mécanismes alchimiques, mais peu importe l'ardeur avec laquelle elle essayait, elle ne parvenait pas à obtenir les meilleures notes en cette matière depuis les cinq dernières années. Ce qui l'ennuyait encore plus, c'était de toujours perdre face à Albus. Elle n'aurait pas pris mal le fait d'être seconde derrière Scorpius, mais Albus ? Ainsi, elle s'infligeait une masse de travail supplémentaire assez considérable en cette matière.

Après quelques minutes, elle soupira et s'assit plus confortablement.

« Je ne peux pas croire que ton père nous fasse travailler sur Felix Felicis. C'est une putain de potion difficile, grommela-t-elle.

-Il ne nous l'aurait pas donnée à faire s'il ne pensait pas que nous en sommes capables, répondit calmement Scorpius.

-Il pense qu'Albus peut la faire et que c'est un sujet qui lui convient bien, n'est-ce pas ? Le reste des élèves ne compte pas.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi cela t'embête autant. Pourquoi dois-tu être la meilleure partout ? Et pourquoi cela t'ennuie-t-il tellement qu'Albus soit meilleur que toi dans un domaine ?

-Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela ne te préoccupe pas, toi. Tu es clairement le garçon le plus intelligent de l'école.

-Peut-être, mais je n'ai pas ce désir insatiable d'être le meilleur en tout.

-Et ton père, il s'en fiche ? Je veux dire, c'est un brillant maître des potions. Je suis sûre qu'il voudrait transmettre tout son savoir à son fils, mais tu n'es même pas intéressé.

-Je ne suis pas lui, Rosie, il le sait et il respecte cela. En fait, il est toujours en train de m'encourager pour que je trouve ma propre voie. Certes, il est déconcerté de me penser comme un artiste… Cela ne colle pas avec sa nature Malefoy… Mais il est impressionné par mes talents et il est fier de moi, même s'il regarde parfois Albus comme s'il voulait l'adopter, conclut-il en gloussant.

-Vraiment ? »

Scorpius leva les yeux et vit qu'Albus et Frank venaient juste d'arriver à leur table. Albus lui souriait. Il avait bien sûr entendu la fin de leur conservation et il était grandement amusé par la pensée de Drago Malefoy désirant l'adopter.

Le jeune Malefoy se maudit de rougir au moment de remarquer Albus et son fichu sourire, mais il répondit sans difficulté et en souriant à son tour.

« Oui. Il enseigne depuis plus de vingt ans, et il insiste sur le fait que tu es le meilleur étudiant qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Même si je pense qu'il reste un peu choqué par ton appartenance à la famille Potter.

-Pas aussi choqué que mon père, je te l'assure. Son inaptitude en potions est légendaire.

-Tu n'es donc pas plus semblable à ton père que je ne le suis au mien.

-Non. Nous leur ressemblons juste physiquement, c'est tout. »

Albus regarda le garçon en face de lui avec un nouvel intérêt. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup pensé à lui auparavant, mais Scorpius commençait à l'intriguer.

« Je vois que vous vous entendez bien, dit Frank, un air légèrement perplexe mais amusé sur le visage. Je suppose donc que vous ne serez pas embêtés si Rosie et moi, nous partons et vous abandonnons un moment. »

Scorpius leva les sourcils en entendant Frank utiliser le surnom familier. Rose rougissait mais ne sembla pas s'en soucier.

« Oh, s'il te plaît ! Sors-la d'ici avant qu'elle se rende dingue à essayer de refaire un devoir déjà parfait.

-Ce sont des potions ! Je dois rendre quelque chose de brillant ! répliqua Rose.

-Non, tu n'es pas obligée. Parfois, bon est suffisant. Maintenant, sors, foutue bourreau de travail, ordonna Scorpius en lui donnant une petite tape enjouée. Et Frank, assure-toi qu'elle ne revienne pas avant l'heure du dîner.

-Pas de souci. J'y vais, dit-elle en rassemblant ses affaires. Mais rappelle-toi de ta promesse, Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle avec cette étincelle dans le regard, alors qu'elle lui jetait un rapide regard, à lui puis à Albus.

-_Yeah, okay_. Maintenant, vas-y », dit-il, essayant de cacher sa gêne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Rosie et son obsession de me mettre avec Albus ? » pensa-t-il, alors qu'il la regardait sortir de la bibliothèque. Il était évident que Frank voulait lui tenir la main, mais Rose faisait attention à rester hors de portée.

« Pauvre Frank… laissa échapper Scorpius.

-Je sais. Rosie est assez coriace », dit Albus en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

Dire que Scorpius était surpris serait un euphémisme. Il avait pensé qu'Albus le quitterait dès que Frank et Rose seraient partis. Mais Albus avait choisi de se poser, apparemment pour lui parler, juste pour discuter.

« Peut-être que les théories de Rose ne sont pas totalement farfelues. Et peut-être qu'elles le sont. Mais je peux essayer de devenir ami avec lui, au moins pour discuter. C'est un bon début », pensa-t-il.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? dit Albus. Comment c'est, d'avoir son propre père comme professeur ?

-As-tu posé la question à Frank ?

-Il dit que c'est horrible. Contrairement à nous autres, il n'a aucune chance d'échapper à ses parents.

-Je sais que la plupart des gens le vivrait comme cela, mais honnêtement, j'adore avoir mon père ici tout le temps. Nous sommes vraiment très proches. Il me manquerait terriblement s'il n'était pas là. Et je ne pense pas non plus que je pourrais supporter l'idée de l'avoir loin de moi pendant des mois. »

Albus n'avait aucune idée pour répondre à cela. Cela le frappa de constater que sa relation avec son propre père ne ressemblait absolument pas à celle que Scorpius décrivait. Bien sûr, il aimait son père, mais ils ne passaient jamais du temps ensemble. Jouer au quidditch était la seule chose qu'ils avaient faite, quand il était à la maison.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Scorpius, remarquant l'absence de réponse d'Albus.

-Rien. C'est juste que la majorité des personnes ne ressent pas cela envers ses parents. Votre relation semble assez spéciale.

-Elle l'est. Mais je pense que beaucoup de gars la trouveraient totalement niaise.

-_Yeah._ Mais ce sont des pauvres types.

-En effet ! Je suppose que Papa et moi sommes proches parce que nous n'avons vraiment personne d'autre. Pas d'oncles, de tantes, de cousins, de grands-parents. Je me suis toujours demandé comment cela se passerait si nous en avions. Surtout quand je te vois si souvent fourré avec les membres de ta grande famille.

-C'est marrant d'avoir une si large famille, mais parfois, je me sens juste fatigué par tout cela. Simplement, il y a trop de gens dans ma vie. Et je ne suis pas une personne qui apprécie cela.

-Vraiment ? Je ne te voyais pas comme cela. Je pensais que Rosie était la seule personne tranquille.

-Elle est juste meilleure pour dire aux gens de la laisser seule.

-C'est vrai. Tu es bien trop gentil, pour reprendre les mots de Rosie.

-Je pense qu'elle veut dire par là que je suis un pigeon, facile à berner.

-Oh, selon Rosie, tout le monde l'est. Une volonté de fer, qu'elle a. J'espère que ton ami sait dans quoi il s'engage.

-Oui, il le sait. Et non, il ne sera pas capable de s'opposer à elle. Rosie va le dominer, exactement comme sa mère a dominé son père. Mais je ne pense pas que Frank s'en préoccupe. C'est un type honnête, facile à vivre. »

Ils se turent pendant quelques minutes après cette discussion, chacun pensant à la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient parlé… et pourtant, c'était des choses assez personnelles. Albus était vraiment sérieux quand il avait dit ne pas être à l'aise avec les autres. Il n'aimait pas la foule, les bruits, le désordre, et c'était tout ce que les assemblées familiales lui faisaient ressentir.

A chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la maison pour les vacances, il aurait voulu que ce soit, juste pour une fois, uniquement lui, papa et maman, Lily et James. Mais leur maison était toujours pleine de monde. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, ils se devaient d'y inclure les autres. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de vacances sans oncle Ron et tante Hermione et oncle George et tante Angelina et tous leurs enfants. C'était épuisant.

Et à l'école, cela ne s'arrangeait pas. Il était entouré par ses cousins à chaque fois qu'il venait à Poudlard. Et en tant que fils de Harry Potter, Gryffondor et joueur de quidditch, il se devait d'être populaire et recherché. Et vu qu'il était bien trop poli et gentil pour dire aux gens d'aller se faire voir, comme faisait Rosie, il passait la plupart de son temps encerclé par des gens, se sentant contraint d'assumer et d'endosser cette image de lui que les autres avaient construite. Il s'était donc senti légèrement jaloux lorsque Scorpius avait expliqué à Rosie que son père l'appréciait comme il était. « Mes parents, d'un côté, n'ont aucune idée de qui je suis », pensa-t-il, avec une pointe de tristesse et de ressentiment.

« Je t'envie, avoua-t-il finalement.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Scorpius qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Tu sembles tellement bien dans ta peau.

-Albus… commença Scorpius.

-Appelle-moi Al, s'il te plaît. Je déteste mon prénom », coupa l'autre garçon.

Scorpius remarqua le changement de sujet plutôt adroit, mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

« Bienvenue au club.

-Tu n'aimes pas non plus mon prénom ? dit Albus.

-Mais non, idiot. Je déteste le mien. Ce n'est pas un prénom, Scorpius. Je ne peux pas croire que mon père m'ait fait ça.

-Huh ! Albus Severus… Tu ne peux pas faire pire.

-Scorpius Hyperion et je ne veux pas de remarques.

-Scorpius Hyperion ? Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. C'est de la maltraitance, voilà ce que c'est. »

Albus gloussa.

« Je me demande si mes parents pensaient à ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils nous ont affublés de noms comme ceux-là. Je veux dire, c'est déjà assez horrible d'être le fils de Harry Potter, alors pas besoin d'ajouter Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue. Tu es avantagé sur ce point. Tout ce que tu as à supporter, c'est une constellation.* »

* * *

*En effet, Scorpius est le nom anglais donné à la constellation du Scorpion. On retrouve ici la tradition des Sang-Purs sorciers : Sirius Black portait également un nom stellaire, comme son père Orion.

Ce chapitre est plus court, mais les dynamiques se mettent en place et on a une idée plus précise du caractère des personnages. Je suis très motivée pour la traduction actuellement, donc vous pouvez espérer avoir un chapitre par jour.

Et n'oubliez pas la petite récompense qui stimule les auteurs et traducteurs !


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews, cela m'encourage vraiment à continuer cette traduction. L'auteure est également ravie de l'intérêt du lectorat français.  
On m'a fait remarquer ma conservation de quelques mots anglais dans les dialogues. Ceci est du à ma volonté de garder une certaine oralité - la fiction originale est assez familière - et également parce que j'utilise au quotidien ces mots. Vous n'en trouverez qu'un seul dans ce chapitre, d'abord parce qu'il est assez court, et aussi parce qu'il se concentre essentiellement sur les pensées de nos deux personnages.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Albus resta longtemps allongé sur son lit, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue à la bibliothèque. Scorpius s'était révélé bien plus intéressant qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. La façon dont ils avaient parlé de son père, dont il se comportait avec Rosie… Il était évident qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup, à leur manière, très tranquillement.

« J'aimerais ressentir cela envers quelqu'un, pensa-t-il. J'aime son calme. Et c'est si facile de discuter avec lui. Je sens que je pourrais dire tout ce dont j'ai envie, pas besoin de surveiller mes paroles, d'essayer de me comporter comme la personne que je ne suis pas. »

Albus avait beaucoup d'amis… Enfin, c'était ce que tout le monde pensait. Dans un sens, c'était vrai : il avait plein de gens avec lesquels sortir, s'amuser, mais personne avec qui partager des pensées intimes. Personne avec qui parler des choses qui lui importaient vraiment. Frank était un bon ami, comme l'étaient Louis et Liam. Mais les seules choses dont ils parlaient étaient les cours, le quidditch et les filles. En fait, en cinquième année, il semblait que le seul sujet de leurs conversations était les filles. C'était le genre de discussions qui rendaient Albus légèrement nauséeux, mal à l'aise… Une réaction qu'il ne pouvait comprendre ou expliquer. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il tentait d'y participer, de s'y impliquer, parce qu'il voulait s'intégrer dans l'univers de ses amis.

« S'intégrer ? La blague », pensa-t-il. Il adorait l'école, il aimait toutes ces choses qu'il y apprenait et explorait, mais depuis le jour où il avait pris le train pour Poudlard pour la première fois, Albus se voyait comme un marginal, un inadapté. Et les autres semblaient persuadés de savoir qui il était, ce à quoi il ressemblait, avant même de le rencontrer. Tout le monde, semblait-il, s'attendait à ce qu'Albus Potter soit exactement comme son père, aussi fan de quidditch, aussi fauteur de troubles, aussi désintéressé par les matières scolaires. Et le fait qu'Albus soit la copie conforme du physique de son père, sauf pour le poids et la taille, ne l'avait pas aidé.

« Je suis si fatigué d'être le fils de Harry Potter, soupira-t-il en se rappelant de l'envie qu'il avait ressentie dans la bibliothèque. Scorpius paraissait si sûr de lui, si en paix avec lui-même. Je me demande comment c'est, d'être juste soi-même et non toujours se soucier de ce que les autres pensent de soi… »

[...]

Scorpius se réveilla la tête remplie de pensées consacrées à Albus. Ce n'était pas inhabituel : il avait le béguin pour le Gryffondor depuis plus de deux ans… En fait, c'était son attraction pour le garçon qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de son homosexualité. Ces yeux verts et ce beau visage accompagnaient souvent ses pensées et ses rêves. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent, car il pensait plus à la personne elle-même qu'à son physique. Il avait appris quelques trucs sur Albus au cours de leur conversation de la veille.

Deux déclarations en particulier trottaient dans sa tête. « Je ne suis pas une personne sociable », avait-il dit. Albus n'était donc pas à l'aise avec toute l'attention dont il était sans cesse la cible. Il n'aimait pas être entouré de gens mais l'était la plupart du temps. « Pourquoi reste-t-il dans cette situation s'il n'aime pas cela ? » se demanda Scorpius. Et il avait dit « Je t'envie. Tu sembles si bien dans ta peau ». « Quel veut-il dire précisément par là ? s'interrogea le Serdaigle. Albus ne le serait pas ? Il n'est clairement pas ce qu'il paraît être. Alors, Rosie a raison quand elle dit qu'il essaye vraiment de coller aux attentes qu'ont les gens à propos du fils de Harry Potter ? Cela doit être si difficile de vivre comme cela. Pourquoi se sent-il obligé de le faire ? »

Ils avaient parlé pendant des heures la nuit dernière. C'était si simple, si naturel. Après quelques minutes, il avait eu l'impression de discuter avec un vieil ami plutôt qu'avec une personne qu'il connaissait à peine. Il avait trouvé Albus intéressant et très charmant. Il était aussi très spirituel, capable de tenir toute une conversation sans parler de quidditch ou de filles, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez les garçons de Poudlard. Il avait été surpris de découvrir qu'ils partageaient une passion de la lecture, de la littérature et des langues. Certes, il avait parfois vu Albus le nez plongé dans un livre, mais il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une exception à la règle. La lecture intensive ne se conjuguait pas bien avec son apparence de joueur de quidditch coqueluche des filles, après tout.

Il craquait pour ce garçon depuis longtemps, mais maintenant qu'il lui avait parlé et le connaissait un peu, il commençait à véritablement l'aimer. « J'espère que nous finirons par être amis », pensa-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Il repéra Albus au moment de s'asseoir à table. Il était assis au milieu d'un large groupe de gens… ses amis, ses cousins, son frère et les amis de celui-ci. Ils semblaient pointer quelque chose dans un magazine, parlaient et riaient bruyamment. Albus, au contraire, paraissait captivé par son livre. Il leva les yeux quelques instants et remarqua Scorpius. Il lui sourit largement, comme s'il était juste heureux de le voir et Scorpius ressentit les habituels papillons dans son ventre. Il lui sourit en retour, puis se plongea dans son propre bouquin et commença à lire.

Il croisa Albus plusieurs fois dans la journée, mais ils allaient toujours en cours ou en revenaient, et de toute façon, le Gryffondor était entouré par ses cousins et ses amis, ils n'avaient donc aucune chance de se parler. Scorpius était déçu, mais il tenta de passer outre. Cependant, alors que les jours suivants se déroulaient exactement de la même façon, il commença à s'énerver. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux cette nuit… Les fondements d'une amitié, certainement. Mais maintenant, il semblait qu'il avait juste rêvé cela.

Albus continuait à lui sourire à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, mais il ne faisait aucune tentative pour l'approcher ou pour lui parler. De son côté, aussi fort qu'il le voulait, Scorpius ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'aborder quand il était avec ses amis et ses cousins, c'est-à-dire tout le temps. Cela aurait été bizarre. Inconvenant. A l'école, on se faisait des amis et des groupes de potes les premières années, et on restait très liés à eux jusqu'à la fin. C'était très rare de se faire de nouveaux amis en sixième année.

La hiérarchie sociale n'est nulle part ailleurs plus établie et rigide qu'à l'école. Il y avait les populaires et les intellos, et les deux ne se mélangeaient pas. A Poudlard, Rosie était la seule à traverser régulièrement la frontière, uniquement à cause de sa famille. Ainsi, clairement, l'amitié à laquelle il aspirait ne se concrétiserait jamais. Mais Rose ne laisserait pas tomber aussi facilement que cela.

« Rosie, abandonne. Il est évident qu'il n'est pas intéressé. Tu m'as dit de lui parler. Je l'ai fait. C'était agréable. C'était drôle. Je sentais qu'on s'était trouvés. Mais manifestement, il n'a pas ressenti la même chose.

-C'est un idiot. Mais il reviendra. Je dois juste trouver un moyen de vous réunir à nouveau.

-No, tu ne vas rien faire. C'est douloureux, _okay_. Surtout qu'au début, ce n'était qu'une toquade, et puis en lui parlant, en apprenant à le connaître, rien qu'un peu, j'ai commencé à vraiment l'aimer. Et cette situation ressemble affreusement à un rejet. Donc laisse-moi simplement tranquille. »

« C'était juste une conversation, c'est tout. Je lui ai apporté trop de significations, à cause de mon cœur plein d'espoir » se dit Scorpius en s'en allant.

Après cela, il arrêta de regarder Albus. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, et cela le faisait souffrir. Alors, il fit ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il était bouleversé. Il se retira en lui-même, se concentrant sur ses études et passant des heures à dessiner.


	4. Chapter 4

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos review et je tente de répondre personnellement à chacune.  
On m'a posé une question sur Frank : en effet, c'est le fils de Neville qui est professeur de botanique, mais nul signe d'Hannah Abbot (qui est censée être sa femme selon J.K. Rowling, enfin je crois). Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vue dans la fanfiction originale donc vous pouvez imaginer ce que vous voulez. Je vais tout de même demander à l'auteure sa position, pour être sûre.  
Quant à mon rythme de publication, je tiens ma promesse donc j'en suis très satisfaite. J'aime beaucoup l'anglais (et les langues en général) donc c'est un vrai plaisir pour moi de traduire cette fanfiction, d'autant plus que je suis actuellement en vacances et donc sans beaucoup de choses à faire (à part ça, les partiels sont dans deux semaines mais tout va bien).

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques !

* * *

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. Rose et Scorpius prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, et la jeune Weasley tentait de le convaincre d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec elle. Comme à son habitude, elle irait avec ses cousins, et désormais la bande comptait aussi Frank. Scorpius n'avait aucune envie de faire partie de ce groupe… Aucun risque pour qu'il se place dans une situation où il devrait regarder, voire parler à Albus plus que nécessaire… Voire ne pas se parler du tout.

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas du tout ma place dans ce groupe. Je ne l'ai jamais eue, donc laisse tomber. Je ne viens pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, ici tout seul ?

-Je vais lire, peindre, me promener, peut-être voir papa…

-Cela semble plus sympa que Pré-au-Lard avec moi », dit une voix derrière eux.

_Albus_. Scorpius dut prendre quelques instants pour se recomposer un visage, pendant que le garçon s'asseyait en face d'eux, regardant le blond avec intérêt.

« Frank m'envoie te chercher, expliqua Albus en se tournant vers Rose. Il t'attend dans le hall d'entrée. Il a décidé de laisser le reste du groupe et de te garder pour lui tout seul. Alors dépêche-toi.

-Et toi, que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

-Je pense rester ici. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à aller à Pré-au-Lard.

-Vraiment ? Peut-être que vous pourriez faire un truc tous les deux ! répondit-elle, se voyant gratifiée d'un regard noir de la part de Scorpius.

-Oui, j'aimerais bien qu'on fasse ça, dit Albus alors que Rose s'en allait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu passer la journée avec moi ?

-Parce que tu es bien plus intéressant que toutes ces canailles, expliqua le Gryffondor en pointant du doigt ses amis et cousins qui, comme à leur habitude, faisaient plus de bruit que tous les autres élèves réunis.

-Oh, c'est donc pour cela que tu passes tout ton temps avec eux plutôt qu'avec moi ? » rétorqua Scorpius, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Albus sourit. Il semblait un peu chagriné.

« Je pense que je le mérite.

-Non, soupira le Serdaigle. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai nullement le droit de dire quelque chose comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des amis.

-Mais nous pourrions l'être… Si tu le voulais.

-Qu'est-ce que vient faire ma volonté là-dedans ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais eu du temps pour…

-Je suis désolé, coupa Albus.

-De quoi ?

-De ne pas avoir essayé de te parler depuis le jour à la bibliothèque. Je sais que cela ressemblait à un début d'amitié.

-Alors, pourquoi n'as-tu pas continué ?

-Je le voulais, mais…

-Mais ?

-Cela aurait soulevé trop de questions auxquelles je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à répondre… J'ai une famille bien trop fouineuse.

-Bon, au moins tu es honnête… J'ai compris qu'ils étaient curieux et toujours dans tes jambes, mais pourquoi ne peux-tu pas leur dire de te laisser tranquille ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ce n'est pas facile d'être la seule personne de la famille entière à être différent… Je me suis toujours considéré comme un marginal.

-Alors, tu tentes de t'intégrer… Même si c'est difficile.

-Ouais… C'est un peu pathétique, en fait. »

Albus était à nouveau surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait s'ouvrir à Scorpius, alors qu'il ne le connaissait à peine.

« Ça ne l'est pas du tout… » répondit doucement le blond.

Ils se regardèrent pendant une bonne minute, sans rien faire d'autre. Scorpius essayait difficilement de calmer les papillons de son ventre et de contrôler son rougissement qu'il sentait monter d'un instant à l'autre, à la vue d'Albus le regardant, la tête penchée sur le côté, comme s'il tentait de le comprendre. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, prenant Albus par surprise. C'était un sourire si heureux… Qui le rendait, pour certaines raisons, heureux également.

« On pourrait peut-être sortir, non ? demanda-t-il.

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-Une promenade, peut-être ?

-Bien sûr. »

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent en train de marcher vers le terrain de quidditch. Scorpius se demandait si Albus l'avait délibérément mené vers cet endroit.

« Oh, attends, peut-être que tu ne joues pas ? s'interrogea le Gryffondor.

-Cela ne m'a jamais tenté, je suppose. Mais j'aime quand même voler.

-Vraiment ? Je suis content que tu le dises !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis d'une humeur à voler, et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu te joignes à moi. »

Ils furent dans les airs quelques minutes plus tard, et Albus trouva que Scorpius était très bon sur un balai. Il était rapide, avec un excellent contrôle de sa direction.

« Tu es vraiment bon pour ça, dit-il. Mais pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais vu voler ?

-Je viens certains matins, toujours avant le petit-déjeuner.

-Seul ?

-Non. Papa vient toujours avec moi. Il dit que c'est une bonne manière de se vider la tête avant d'affronter les idiots et les singes à qui il doit enseigner. C'est notre temps quotidien, à nous deux. »

Albus sentit à nouveau une vague d'envie à cette mention de Scorpius et de son père. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il aimait son père plus que tout au monde. Ils étaient vraiment proches, quand il était enfant sa mère était une joueuse de quidditch professionnelle, elle voyageait beaucoup et c'était à son père que revenait la tâche de s'occuper des enfants. Il n'était pas encore le chef des Aurors. Ainsi, il était toujours avec eux, et ils avaient également leurs petits rituels. Albus était toujours le premier levé, le matin ensuite, il levait son père, puis ils préparaient et prenaient le petit-déjeuner ensemble… Mais ensuite, sa mère avait pris sa retraite, ils étaient entrés à Poudlard, son père était devenu un Auror et désormais, il ne le voyait que très peu, même pendant les vacances.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il en relevant les yeux.

-A quoi pensais-tu ?

-A mon père. J'ai beaucoup de mal à prendre du temps avec lui ces derniers temps et il me manque beaucoup.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Non.

-Tu devrais.

-Je suis un peu inquiet pour lui, en fait. Il semblait si fatigué, épuisé pendant tout l'été, toujours en train de travailler…

-Ecris-lui et dis-lui qu'il te manque. Je suis sûr qu'il voudrait le savoir.

-Oui, j'imagine… »

Ils volèrent encore un moment, tranquillement, puis lorsqu'ils atterrirent et rangèrent leurs balais, Albus se dirigea vers Scorpius.

« Merci, lui dit-il.

-Pas de quoi. On remet ça quand tu veux, souviens-toi en ! »

Ils rentrèrent calmement vers le château pour déjeuner, parlant tout du long. Albus se demanda comment Scorpius faisait pour le rendre si à l'aise, si ouvert, alors qu'il était incapable de se comporter comme cela avec d'autres personnes… Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette interrogation, mais en tout cas, il commençait à vraiment apprécier le Serdaigle.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'ils avaient passé la journée ensemble, ils se tenaient en haut de la tour d'astronomie, étendus sur deux couvertures, regardant les étoiles.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Al, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Si je ne souhaite pas répondre, je le dirai, tout simplement.

-Pourquoi Rosie et toi n'êtes pas sortis ensemble ? Vous semblez parfaits l'un pour l'autre ! »

« _Wow_, je ne l'avais pas vue arriver, celle-là… Qu'est-ce que je fais ? se demanda Scorpius. Devrais-je dire qu'elle est comme ma sœur ou que je suis gay ? Bien sûr, je ne veux pas cacher cela, mais n'est-ce pas trop tôt pour partager une information pareille ? Va-t-il penser que je cherche à le séduire ? Oui, je veux qu'il sache, mais s'il commence à se sentir mal à l'aise en ma présence ? Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le supporter, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… Mais je ne veux pas mentir non plus… »

Scorpius passa quelques minutes à se battre avec sa petite voix intérieure. Albus attendait patiemment sa réponse.

« C'est bon, Scor. Tu n'as pas à me le dire, si tu ne veux pas.

-Si, je veux le dire. C'est juste que je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le faire, répondit Scorpius en se tournant vers l'autre garçon.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le Serdaigle décida de lui dire.

« Je suis ce que je suis, conclut-il en son for intérieur. Je suis gay et cela me va. Si cela bouleverse notre amitié, eh bien, cela arrivera que je lui dise maintenant ou plus tard… »

« Je suis gay. »


	5. Chapter 5

Un chapitre plus court que les autres, mais qui était très attendu !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je suis gay. »

Cette déclaration fut suivie par quelques minutes de silence. Scorpius commençait, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, à paniquer. Il prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux pour regarder les étoiles, espérant que cela le calmerait. Il voyait la constellation du Dragon, celle de son père, qui brillait à l'horizon, sur sa gauche. Ce signe le rassura. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Albus se poser délicatement sur la sienne.

« Merci, dit le Gryffondor. Merci de me faire confiance au point de me confier quelque chose d'aussi personnel. »

Scorpius ne put que presser sa main en réponse. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui était en train de se passer, mais son cœur battait à tout rompre et il adorait la sensation de la main d'Albus tenant la sienne.

« Je suis vraiment surpris. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir… Tu ne corresponds à aucun des stéréotypes, expliqua Albus.

-Bien sûr que non. Je suis moi.

-_Yeah_, tu es assez spécial… Rosie le sait-elle ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Elle l'a compris, hein ?

-Quelques mois après ma propre prise de conscience.

-Et ton père ?

-Je lui ai dit. Il n'a pas été surpris. Apparemment, il l'avait deviné quelques temps auparavant.

-Je suppose que personne d'autre ne le sait.

-Ce n'est pas un gros secret, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais je n'en parle pas parce que je pense que cela ne regarde personne, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi me l'as-tu dit, alors ?

-Je ne voulais pas te mentir… Même par omission. Et c'est quelque chose qui pourrait affecter notre amitié. Je suppose que je voulais le dire le plus rapidement possible.

-Je ne suis pas suffisamment étroit d'esprit pour laisser quelque chose comme ça m'ennuyer.

-Je sais. Mais je voulais en être sûr. »

Ils restèrent allongés tranquillement encore quelques instants, se tenant toujours la main. Albus ne savait pas du tout pourquoi il attrapait Scorpius comme cela, mais cela lui avait paru important, et c'était agréable, alors il continuait. Cela lui donnait un sentiment de confort qu'il aimait. C'était quelque chose que l'on faisait difficilement avec une personne avec laquelle on était juste ami, mais il ne voulait pas réfléchir à la question maintenant, alors il passa outre.

« Et, est-ce que tu as déjà… été… commença Albus, hésitant.

-Eté en couple ?

-Oui.

-Non. Je ne suis même jamais allé à un rendez-vous.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que depuis le moment où j'ai compris que j'étais gay, je n'ai eu d'yeux que pour toi », pensa Scorpius. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire cela. Ainsi, il se contenta de marmonner.

« J'imagine que je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un que j'aimais suffisamment. Et toi ?

-Jamais. Je suis allé à quelques rendez-vous, à Pré-au-Lard, au Bal de Noël, des trucs comme ça… Mais cela n'a jamais abouti.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne les trouvais pas intéressantes… Pas mal de gens sont assez indulgents à propos de cela, mais pas moi. Je dois réellement aimer quelqu'un avant d'envisager une relation.

-Je parie qu'on a dû te demander de sortir avec toi pas mal de fois !

-Oui, et c'est embarrassant. James ne comprend pas pourquoi je dis non à chaque fois. Il me dit « Mais tu as presque dix-sept ans ! » comme si cela faisait une différence. Maman pense que je suis juste timide comme papa l'était à mon âge. Frank pense que j'attends mon heure ou quelque chose comme ça. Selon Louis, je suis trop difficile et selon Lily, trop peureux… »

Scorpius gloussa.

« Cela doit être intimidant d'avoir tant de monde autour de toi qui ont des opinions si arrêtées sur ta personne, toujours quelque chose à dire sur tes choix.

-Tu n'imagines même pas. Rosie et mon père sont les seuls à me laisser à peu près tranquille… »

« Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Scorpius après quelques instants.

-Aucune idée, mais le couvre-feu ne doit pas être loin. On devrait y aller.

-_Yeah_… » répondit Scorpius, réticent à l'idée de bouger. Il ne voulait pas que cette journée se termine.

« J'ai peur de demain, que tout revienne comme c'était avant et qu'Albus ne me parle plus… » pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Albus s'appuya sur son coude et regarda son ami avec curiosité.

« Je ne suis pas un salaud à ce point, tu sais, dit-il doucement.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne vais pas m'enfuir à nouveau. C'était ce à quoi tu pensais, non ?

-Oui. Comment l'as-tu deviné ?

-Tu as un visage très expressif. »

« Et un très beau visage… » se surprit à penser le Gryffondor. Il continua cependant à regarder intensément Scorpius, s'imprégnant de la vue de ces blonds et soyeux cheveux, de la peau pâle qui semblait briller à la lueur de la lune, de ces superbes cils fournis et des yeux gris argent qui le regardaient en retour, plein d'honnêteté. Scorpius se demanda pourquoi Albus le détaillait ainsi. Mais il conserva son regard fixé sur le garçon au-dessus de lui et s'émerveillant à nouveau de sa beauté. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes. Puis Scorpius donna un petit coup de coude à Albus et dit :

« Tu me fixes.

-Hum… J'étais juste en train de réfléchir. On devrait y aller avant que James ne parte à notre recherche, dit le Gryffondor en se levant.

-Un grand frère protecteur, hein ? répondit Scorpius, alors qu'il transformait les couvertures en mouchoirs et les mettait dans sa poche.

-Tu n'as pas idée.

-Alors, encore une fois, pourquoi continues-tu à faire avec ?

-Je déteste les confrontations… C'est plus facile de s'accommoder de certaines choses, je suppose. »

Scorpius aurait eu beaucoup à répondre à cela, mais il décida que ce n'était pas le moment. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle commune des Serdaigle. Ils se tinrent devant la porte, se regardant l'un l'autre et se sentant un peu mal à l'aise, maladroits. La journée entière avait ressemblé étrangement à un rendez-vous. Scorpius devait combattre le désir urgent d'embrasser le garçon en face de lui… La pensée le fit rougir, il détourna le regard. La vue de Scorpius avec le rouge aux jours fit battre le cœur d'Albus plus rapidement, d'une façon à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu.

« Bonne nuit, dit finalement Scorpius.

-Bonne nuit… Je te vois demain. »

Albus s'en alla en direction de sa propre salle commune, l'esprit troublé. Il repensa à la journée qui venait de se terminer certes, il avait cherché Scorpius pour discuter un peu avec lui, peut-être passer quelques heures ensemble, mais ne s'était pas imaginé que cela se transformerait en une journée entière de conversations sans effort et d'amitié. Il avait eu l'idée de s'en faire un ami, mais désormais le mot « ami » semblait un peu faible pour décrire ses sentiments. Malgré la confusion, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il en était heureux.

Il passa le trou caché derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame et pénétra dans la salle commune, se sentant étrangement en paix. Il savait qu'il allait devoir répondre à des dizaines de questions, recevoir des commentaires et probablement des jugements totalement superflus et agaçants, mais il s'en fichait. Il venait juste de passer l'une des meilleures journées de sa vie et il ne se souciait absolument pas de ce que les autres pourraient en penser.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voici le chapitre déterminant, donc plus long que les autres - ce qui explique la publication à cette heure et non en matinée. Il faut dire que je suis assez occupée en ce moment !

Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas la petite review ;)

* * *

Le brouhaha créé par la multitude de questions auxquelles Albus se voyait forcé de répondre était assourdissant.

« Où étais-tu ? »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec nous ? »

« Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne sois pas venu au dîner ? »

« J'étais inquiète… »

Albus coupa court à ces réactions de James, Frank, Louis et Lily en prenant la parole.

« Je ne me voyais pas aller à Pré-au-Lard, alors je suis resté ici, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda James.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je voulais juste une journée tranquille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? interrogea Frank, curieux.

-Est-ce que cela te regarde ?

-Es-tu en train d'essayer de nous cacher quelque chose ? questionna Louis.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais juste avoir une journée pour moi. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? »

Face à sa colère, le silence se fit.

« Bien, je vais me coucher, reprit Albus en grimpant les escaliers, en direction de son dortoir.

-Pourquoi as-tu sauté le dîner ? continua Lily.

-Je ne l'ai pas sauté. J'ai mangé dans les cuisines.

-Seul ?

-Non. »

Le silence s'épaissit, lourd des sous-entendus que portaient cette réponse à la question de Lily. Les Gryffondor se regardèrent, pensant à la même chose.

« Oh ! s'exclama Louis.

-Je vois, ajouta Frank.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda James, toujours un peu perdu.

-Tu as passé la journée avec quelqu'un de spécial, non ? » interrogea Lily plus gentiment.

Au grand dam éternel d'Albus, il rougit. Il tourna sur ses talons rapidement, mais ils l'avaient tous vu… Et cela confirmait leurs hypothèses.

« Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, suis-je en train de rougir ? se maudit-il silencieusement. Je n'étais pas à un rendez-vous. J'étais avec Scorpius. C'est juste un ami, non ? Pas vrai ? Je suis si confus. Et maintenant ils vont être sur mon dos… »

Il secoua la tête devant le ridicule de la situation. Lily arborait un petit sourire suffisant.

« Oh, j'avais raison ! Qui est-elle * ?

-Il n'y a personne. Vous vous êtes tous trompés. Je vais me coucher, répondit Albus, catégorique.

-_Come on_ Al, sois sympa, dis-nous ! l'encouragea James.

-Il n'y a rien à dire ! commença à s'énerver Albus.

-Alors, pourquoi rougis-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas rougi.

-Mais si. Nous ne sommes pas aveugles, rétorqua Frank, qui était également en train de sourire.

-D'accord. J'en ai marre. Je vais me coucher », soupira Albus.

Il courut à son dortoir, se changea et se glissa rapidement dans son lit. Il ferma les rideaux et leur lança un sort d'intimité*. Il souhaitait pouvoir juste dormir. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir su se taire et d'avoir donné à ses amis une fausse idée de la journée. Mais il restait éveillé car il pensait à Scorpius. Il ne pouvait ignorer la manière dont il souriait quand il le faisait, la façon dont son cœur s'était agité et ses battements accélérés, dont il lui avait tenu la main. Cela lui avait paru juste et bon. Et il ne pouvait oublier la beauté de Scorpius sous la lumière de la lune, le regardant… Il était évident que Scorpius l'aimait.

Commença alors une discussion avec sa propre conscience, chose dont il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

« Est-ce que je l'aime aussi ?

-Oui.

-Assez pour penser à aller plus loin ?

-Je ne sais pas… »

Il mit beaucoup de temps à s'endormir, cette nuit-là.

[…]

Scorpius avait également souffert d'une nuit sans sommeil. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments pour Albus ils étaient seulement devenus plus forts qu'auparavant. Mais quels étaient les sentiments d'Albus ? Etait-ce uniquement de l'amitié ? Cela paraissait un peu plus que cela, mais était-ce réel ou prenait-il ses désirs pour des réalités ? Et si Albus ressentait vraiment plus que de l'amitié, l'accepterait-il ou serait-il effrayé par ces sentiments ?

[…]

Albus se réveilla passablement mécontent. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à décider que faire, mais il n'avait toujours aucune idée. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était d'aimer beaucoup Scorpius.

« Mais c'est un garçon, se dit-il.

-Est-ce que cela fait une différence ? reprit la petite voix dans sa tête.

-Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas gay ! J'aime les filles.

-Vraiment ? Qui était la dernière fille que tu as aimée ?

-Personne. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis gay.

-Peut-être es-tu bisexuel. Est-ce que cela t'importe ?

-Peut-être non. Je l'aime et je ne sais pas quoi faire à propos de cela.

-Et si tu ne faisais rien ? Peut-être que ces sentiments partiraient d'eux-mêmes ? Le souhaites-tu ?

-Non, mais… Je suis si confus. »

Sa querelle interne continua. Il descendit tôt prendre son petit-déjeuner, espérant éviter Scorpius, si c'était possible. Il ne voulait pas le voir avant d'avoir mis un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Il traversa la Grande Salle et s'assit à sa place habituelle à la table des Gryffondor. Scorpius arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Albus savait où il allait s'asseoir, il savait qu'il devait au moins le regarder et lui sourire, mais il avait peur… Peur de rougir à nouveau ou de faire autre chose aussi stupide. Alors il garda ses yeux rivés sur la table, pendant à peu près cinq minutes. Puis ses propres mots lui revirent en tête : « Je ne suis pas salaud à ce point, tu sais… ».

Il leva les yeux… Pile en direction de Scorpius dont il croisa le regard. Il semblait… hésitant et blessé, comme s'il savait qu'Albus avait tenté de l'ignorer.

« Putain ! pensa le Gryffondor. Pour qui je me prends ? Je l'aime trop et j'en ai marre de faire semblant. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle. Il s'assit près de Scorpius, prit sa main sous la table et la pressa légèrement.

« Je suis désolé. On dirait que je suis un peu salaud, finalement. »

Scorpius fut surpris et déconcerté par le geste, mais il se reprit et dit :

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait venir ?

-Juste besoin de te tenir la main, j'imagine. »

Le Serdaigle semblait abasourdi. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'autre garçon serait si honnête. Il recouvra ses esprits en quelques instants et approuva Albus.

Rose était assise de l'autre côté de la table et les regardait. Elle ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais elle en avait une assez bonne idée. Elle décidait qu'il était temps d'opérer une sortie stratégique. Elle inventa donc une excuse pour aller parler à Lily et quitta la table.

« Rosie le sait, non ? demanda Albus.

-Elle m'attendait lorsque je suis rentré la nuit dernière. Et toi, tes amis ? »

Le Gryffondor lui raconta le harcèlement dont il avait été victime… Cela fit rire Scorpius.

« Alors maintenant, je suis ta petite amie ?

-Entre autres…

-Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi...*

-Sans compter les choses que tu me feras à moi… » répondit l'autre garçon sans réfléchir.

Scorpius rougit et tenta de détourner le regard. Mais Albus le vit et le rouge lui monta également aux joues.

« Pardon. Je pense que le filtre mental entre mon cerveau et ma bouche ne fonctionne pas très bien. C'est ça, ou alors je ne peux pas penser quand tu es près de moi…. »

Scorpius rougit encore plus.

« Que sommes-nous en train de faire ? » s'interrogea-t-il à voix basse.

Albus soupira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas. J'agis juste selon mes sentiments. Je sais que je prends des libertés. Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Mais nous en reparlerons quand même. Penses-tu que l'on pourra se voir à la bibliothèque après les cours ?

-Désolé, entraînement de quidditch… La tour d'astronomie, après dîner ?

-_Okay_. »

Ils finirent leur repas en silence. Ils étaient trop conscients de la présence de l'autre et pas encore à l'aise avec les sentiments qu'ils avaient évoqués dans leur conversation. Cependant, ils gardèrent leurs mains jointes. Albus sentait que c'était la seule chose qui le retenait au sol. Scorpius était simplement heureux, car rassuré : il était sûr qu'Albus ne fuirait pas en courant ses sentiments…

[…]

Pour tous deux, la journée se déroula dans un brouillard. Ils avaient quelques cours ensemble dans lesquels ils tentèrent d'éviter de se regarder l'un l'autre, sans succès. Mais cela n'avait guère d'importance, car seule Rose l'avait remarqué et elle se contenta de son petit sourire et de « Je te l'avais bien dit ». Une fois les cours terminés, Albus descendit sur le terrain de Quidditch et Scorpius se rendit à la bibliothèque. Aucun d'entre eux ne put réellement se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Ce fut une séance d'entraînement totalement nulle pour Albus et Scorpius ne travailla absolument pas.

Rose dut pratiquement tirer son ami jusqu'à la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner. Albus avait choisi, peut-être sagement, de rester à la table des Gryffondor. Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de Scorpius. Il sentit une vague de chaleur réconfortante lorsqu'il remarqua que le Serdaigle semblait avoir le même problème. Il continua à penser à leur prochaine rencontre. Cela le rendit nerveux, car il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire. Il voulait reconnaître ses propres sentiments, les admettre. Il voulait dire à Scorpius qu'il l'appréciait et qu'il était attiré par lui, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour que cela ne soit pas trop à l'eau de rose… De plus, il n'était pas certain de savoir comment se comporter avec un garçon. Il souhaitait avoir quelqu'un pour en parler.

A sa grande surprise, son vœu fut exaucé assez rapidement. Il jouait avec sa nourriture dans son assiette, faisant semblant de manger, quand Lily s'assit à ses côtés, quittant la place qu'elle avait auparavant avec ses amis, à quelques mètres de là. Elle avait regardé son frère attentivement, mais il était trop préoccupé pour s'en rendre compte.

« Alors, Scorpius, hein ? dit-elle avec un léger gloussement. Je ne savais pas que tu étais passé de ce côté-là, frère ! »

Albus faillit s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille, mais elle sembla ne pas s'en rendre compte.

« Mais c'est un bon choix. Il est sexy. Amy en pince pour lui depuis un moment. Elle lui a demandé de sortir avec lui la semaine dernière et il a refusé. Il a été très gentil, lui expliquant qu'elle était trop jeune… »

Son frère la regardait, médusé.

« Quoi ? dit-elle lorsqu'elle surprit son regard. Scorpius est la personne spéciale pour laquelle tu nous as abandonné hier. »

Elle semblait très au courant et concernée, comme si cela n'était pas une surprise que son frère craque pour un garçon.

« Comment le sais-tu ?

-Tu ne le nies même pas, c'est bien ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il rougissait.

-Réponds à ma question… continua Albus, tentant de conserver son calme.

-Tu l'as maté toute la journée. Tu le regardes comme si tu avais envie de le manger. C'est évident que tu l'apprécies beaucoup… Tu ne lui as pas encore dit, si ?

-Non.

-Es-tu ennuyé par le fait qu'il soit un garçon ?

-Pas vraiment, mais… Disons juste que, lorsque je m'imaginais avec quelqu'un que j'aimerais, ce n'était pas avec un garçon.

-Dis-moi… T'es-tu imaginé en train de l'embrasser ? »

Albus rougit et hocha la tête.

« Et comment tu le ressens ?

-Vraiment ? C'est comme une bonne idée, quelque chose que je pourrais faire aussitôt que possible. »

Il gémit et se cacha la tête dans les mains lorsqu'il comprit ses propres paroles. Cela fit rire Lily.

« Alors, tu devrais le faire. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu ne devrais pas laisser le genre s'interposer. Surtout quand on pense qu'il est vraiment difficile pour toi de devenir proche de quelqu'un.

-Je sais, Lil. Pourquoi penses-tu que je réfléchis tant à tout cela ?

-Ecoute, je ne le connais pas, mais il est séduisant, intelligent, et Rosie me dit toujours que c'est l'une des personnes les plus gentilles qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée. Et tu sais que Rosie ne dit jamais cela en l'air. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter. Et fais seulement ce qui te semble juste.

-Merci, Lil…

-Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à te débattre avec de telles questions dans ton petit coin. Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne suis pas comme Jamie.

-Je sais », répondit Albus en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de se lever pour partir.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à travers la salle et remarqua que Scorpius était également sur le point de quitter le dîner. Il traversa la pièce aussi vite que possible, si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta lorsque James l'attrapa par la main.

« Une partie d'échecs, Al ? demanda-t-il.

-Hein ? »

Albus semblait perplexe. Il tentait de trouver une solution pour s'en sortir sans dire de bêtises lorsque Lily s'approcha d'eux.

« Pas maintenant, Jamie. Al a des choses à faire pour le professeur Malefoy. Il vient de m'en parler. Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas une ou deux parties, toi et moi ? »

Elle continua de parler, distrayant James suffisamment pour qu'Albus puisse s'esquiver. Il grimpa les marches de la tour d'Astronomie, se sentant nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? se demandait-il. Je le connais à peine. Je sais ce que je ressens, mais ne devrions-nous pas essayer d'être amis avant ? Pourquoi suis-je en train de me dépêcher ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre quelques semaines ? Se précipiter dans une relation n'est jamais une bonne chose. Et aucun de nous n'a d'expérience. Et si tout cela foire ? Cela ruinerait également une potentielle amitié. Et qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres ? Personne ne sait que Scorpius est gay et moi peut-être bisexuel. Si nous nous mettons ensemble, tout le monde le saura… Sommes-nous prêts pour une telle chose ? Suis-je prêt à être dans une relation… avec un garçon ? ».

* * *

Les petites étoiles signifient des difficultés rencontrées dans la traduction.  
En effet, le "Qui est-elle ?" me semble peu naturel, mais c'était la seule façon de transcrire le "Who is she ?" et donc cette norme de l'hétérosexualité.  
De même, je ne connais pas le "privacy spell" : je l'ai donc traduit, faute de mieux, par "sort d'intimité".  
Quant à "The things I do for you", c'est une expression purement anglaise, littéralement "Les choses que je fais pour toi". On peut d'ailleurs la retrouver dans _A Song of Ice and Fire_, phrase prononcée par Jaime Lannister, "The things I do for love".

Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié les discussions d'Albus avec lui-même, ses doutes et son comportement très craquant face à Scorpius. La tour d'Astronomie ? Ah, vous devrez attendre demain !


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Nos deux tourtereaux sont enfin tranquilles...

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review.

* * *

Albus s'arrêta une fois en haut de l'escalier et prit une profonde inspiration. Il poussa la porte déjà ouverte et avança. Scorpius était appuyé sur la balustrade, regardant les collines au loin. Sa vue coupa le souffle du jeune Gryffondor. Il paraissait… angélique. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver d'autres mots. Albus savait qu'il était lui-même plutôt agréable à regarder, sans vanité, mais Scorpius… Il était presque éthéré, délicat, céleste.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je le connais depuis tant d'années sans avoir réellement remarqué à quel point il était beau », se dit Albus en marchant vers lui. Scorpius se tourna, sourit et le brun se sentit perdu. Il oublia toutes ses inquiétudes et fit ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire tout au long de la journée. Il tira Scorpius vers lui et l'embrassa.

C'était un premier baiser doux et léger. Il évoquait la tendresse, le désir et tout ce que les deux garçons trouvaient difficile d'exprimer avec des mots. Ils reculèrent un peu et se regardèrent…

« As-tu peur ? demanda Scorpius.

-Plus maintenant, reconnut Albus. Je m'inquiétais car cela me semblait arriver trop vite. Nous nous connaissons à peine. Je pensais te dire qu'il fallait essayer d'être amis avant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

-Toi. Je t'ai vu te tenir ici, et la seule chose que je voulais, c'était t'embrasser. Et ensuite, j'ai compris que cette façon de ressentir les choses faisait qu'on ne pouvait pas se contenter d'être des amis, même pour un temps.

-Bien. Parce que je pense que je n'aurais pas pu supporter d'être juste ami avec toi. »

« Je pense que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, pensa Scorpius. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de te dire cela, alors je le garde pour moi et essaie de te le faire comprendre en t'embrassant passionnément. »

Il appliqua sa résolution en se rapprochant à nouveau d'Albus, qui avait désormais pris les devants dans leur relation. Le Serdaigle s'était tenu en retrait car il n'était pas sûr des sentiments du Gryffondor. Mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus à s'en soucier, Scorpius se laissa aller, faisant ce dont il rêvait depuis deux ans.

Albus fut surpris par la passion que Scorpius mettait dans leur baiser. Cela lui coupa la respiration et rendit ses genoux tremblants. Cela le faisait gémir et soupirer d'une façon d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais crue possible.

« J'ai cru que j'étais perdu, mais je n'ai plus d'espoir désormais », pensa-t-il alors qu'il peinait à tenir sur ses jambes et laissait Scorpius prendre ce qu'il voulait. Le blond avait toujours paru se restreindre et garder le contrôle. C'était à couper le souffre de le voir s'avancer et s'affirmer ainsi. Albus avait jusque-là gardé ses mains autour des poignets de Scorpius, mais désormais il faisait courir ses mains sur le corps de son… « mon quoi ? petit ami ? » petit ami, son dos, son cou, ses bras… Scorpius faisait de même et cela commençait à exciter sérieusement une partie de son anatomie. Il remarqua que le blon avait le même problème, et cette sensation de cette bosse dure contre lui l'émoustilla encore plus. Il sentait qu'il perdait légèrement le contrôle, mais il n'avait pas la volonté, ni même le désir, de cesser.

Juste au moment où il pensait exploser sous le simple effet de son attente, Scorpius se retira doucement du baiser. Ils se reposèrent l'un sur l'autre, tentant de reprendre leur souffle et d'apaiser les battements de leur cœur. Cela prit un certain temps… Ils se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, rougissants, essoufflés et plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Albus serra Scorpius dans ses bras, une simple étreinte câline. Le blond était plus petit que lui, d'au moins une tête : ainsi, lorsqu'ils s'étreignirent, sa tête s'ajusta parfaitement sous son menton… Ils s'accordaient parfaitement.

« Comme si nous n'avions été faits que pour cela », pensa Albus en souriant.

« Tu te sens mieux désormais ? demanda doucement Scorpius.

-Je me sens incroyablement bien, en vérité. C'était un sacré baiser. »

Scorpius rougit. Il n'était pas naturel pour lui de prendre les choses en main. C'était plutôt du genre d'Albus. Mais il avait mis dans ce baiser toute la frustration accumulée pendant deux ans, et en avait été assez époustouflé.

« Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que tu me fais quand tu rougis comme cela ? » dit Albus. Ses paroles ne firent qu'accentuer la jolie couleur fuchsia des joues du Serdaigle.

Le brun se surprit à grogner, alors qu'il entraînait Scorpius dans un autre baiser, réalisant par cela que tous ses doutes à propos d'une relation avec un garçon s'étaient envolés. Il n'avait jamais imaginé être capable de ressentir autant de passion pour une personne. Mais c'était avant de connaître Scorpius et de le désirer tout entier.

« Et maintenant ? dit Scorpius, un moment plus tard.

-C'est le moment où je te demande d'être mon petit ami, où tu rougis et tu dis oui. »

Le blond rougit aussitôt et Albus rit.

« Idiot ! s'écria-t-il, honteux.

-Alors… continua le brun.

-As-tu vraiment besoin de demander ? Bien sûr que je serai ton petit copain, et tu seras le mien.

-Bien. Asseyons-nous, juste un instant », répondit Albus.

Ils se rendirent de l'autre côté de la tour et s'assirent enlacés.

« Tu penses qu'on va pouvoir faire durer cela ? reprit le Gryffondor, un peu inquiet.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas. Nous faisons déjà tout bien…

-Je sais. C'est juste qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps.

-Mais justement, n'est-ce pas le but d'une relation ? Décider que nous nous aimons assez pour vouloir passer du temps ensemble, apprendre de l'autre.

-J'imagine… Ta façon d'être si calme à propos de tout est un mystère pour moi.

-J'aime vivre l'instant présent. Les choses vont comme elles vont. Se soucier d'elles ne fait aucune différence. Mais bon, ça c'est moi. De ton côté, tu as besoin de t'inquiéter avant d'être à l'aise. Ce sont deux façons d'être différentes, je suppose.

-J'envie la façon dont tu es capable de penser à tout si clairement.

-Je suis un Serdaigle, Al.

-Comme j'aurais pu l'être si je n'avais pas été si stupide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Le Choixpeau voulait me répartir à Serdaigle. Je lui ai demandé de me mettre à Gryffondor… A cause de cette idiote envie de m'intégrer.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait le faire, s'interrogea Scorpius.

-Mon père me l'a dit sur le quai avant que je ne prenne le train pour la première fois. James m'avait asticoté tout l'été en disant que je n'étais pas assez courageux pour aller à Gryffondor. Il disait sans cesse que je finirais à Serpentard. Le Choixpeau a dit que je serais très bien à Serdaigle… J'aurais dû l'écouter.

-Tu voulais que ton père pense que tu es courageux… comme lui.

-Oui. Idiot, je te l'ai dit.

-Hum… Pas étonnant que tu ne te sentes pas à ta place. »

Les deux garçons se turent pendant quelques minutes, puis Scorpius reprit la parole.

« Al… Es-tu heureux ?

-Ici et maintenant, très. Et grâce à toi. Mais en général, je ne le suis pas trop.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me sens perdu. Je ne sais pas qui je suis et je n'ai aucune idée de ma vie plus tard. J'ai presque dix-sept ans, je devrais le savoir, non ?

-Je ne pense pas que « devoir » est le bon mot à employer. Tu prends juste un peu plus de temps pour te connaître toi-même, et alors ?

-Tu rends toutes les choses si simples…

-Parce qu'elles le sont.

Albus sourit et installa Scorpius sur ses genoux. Il tint son visage doucement, regarda les yeux gris argent et dit :

« Je vois que je deviens réellement dépendant de toi.

-Tu le dis comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, rétorqua le blond.

-Est-ce le cas ?

-Non, répondit le Serdaigle. Je pense que c'est justement le but d'avoir un partenaire, d'avoir quelqu'un dont on dépend, en lequel on peut avoir confiance, qui s'occupe de nous. Quelqu'un qui prête une épaule quand tu en as besoin et qui te frappe quand tu fais quelque chose de stupide. »

Une grosse boule se forma dans la gorge d'Albus. Il soupira et enfouit sa tête dans la nuque de son petit ami. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, savourant le contact de l'autre, se caressant, s'embrassant et parlant doucement.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour toutes vos review, je suis stupéfaite quand je regarde le nombre de visiteurs ! Bon, bien sûr, seule une personne sur vingt laisse un commentaire, mais après tout je comprends, étant lectrice moi-même, je me laisse emporter sans penser à commenter.

Bref, assez de bavardage, voici un nouveau chapitre, où nos amoureux sont plus ou moins tranquilles.  
Bonne lecture, et à demain j'espère !

* * *

Une semaine passa. Une semaine pendant laquelle ils passèrent beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais le plus souvent en secret. Ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète, pour l'instant… Ils avaient tous deux besoin de temps pour s'y habituer, et pour mieux se connaître, avant qu'ils ne deviennent le centre de l'attention de l'école – ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver dès qu'ils sortiraient du placard. Ils en parlèrent à Rose et à Lily, et bien sûr Scorpius le dit à son père. Pour les autres, ils attendraient les vacances de Noël, où ils rentreraient chez eux.

Ils avaient pris tous leurs repas ensemble, souvent à la table des Serdaigle. Les gens le remarquèrent, bien sûr, mais ils supposèrent qu'ils étaient juste amis. Les cousins et amis d'Albus furent surpris, sans toutefois dire grand-chose. Mais James ne parvenait pas à garder son calme : il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Albus pouvait voir dans ce « crétin de Malefoy », comme il l'appelait. Il accusait son frère de tourner le dos à ses vrais amis, et de perdre son temps avec des personnes qui ne le méritaient pas.

Mais Albus tint le coup : il dit à son frère d'arrêter d'essayer de contrôler sa vie, et de s'occuper de ses affaires. James fut choqué : Albus n'avait jamais réagi comme cela auparavant, gardant toujours un masque d'indifférence.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois en train de m'engueuler à cause de ce putain de Malefoy », dit l'aîné un soir, alors qu'il avait réussi à coincer son frère après le dîner pour discuter. Albus était monté à son dortoir pour prendre la cape d'invisibilité avant d'aller retrouver Scorpius dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine que James et lui avaient une confrontation à propos de Scorpius, et Albus en avait juste marre.

« Il s'appelle Scorpius et c'est mon ami. Et je ne t'engueule pas. Je fais simplement valoir mon droit de choisir mes fréquentations. Je ne suis plus un enfant, Jamie. Je peux faire mes propres choix et veiller sur moi-même. Alors occupe-toi de ta propre vie et laisse-moi tranquille. »

James était livide.

« D'accord. Fais ce que tu veux. Je vais écrire à Maman à propos de cela. Voyons ce qu'elle a à dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu sais que tu deviens ridicule, non ? Très bien. Tu écris à Maman. J'écris à Papa. Voyons ce qu'il a aussi à dire. »

Ils auraient continué ainsi si Rose et Lily ne les avaient pas arrêtés et entraînés loin de l'autre. Albus était évidemment très contrarié. Rose l'envoya chercher Scorpius pendant qu'elle tentait de raisonner son idiot de cousin. Pas qu'il allait l'écouter, certes. Il avait toujours détesté l'amitié entre elle et Scorpius. Mais elle devait quand même essayer.

Albus s'arrêta devant la Salle sur Demande et prit une profonde respiration. Il tenta de sortir James et son irrationalité hors de son esprit. Il n'avait pas encore eu de temps seul avec Scorpius de toute la journée, et il ne voulait pas le gâcher par sa mauvaise humeur. Il poussa la porte et vit son petit ami allongé sur le canapé, devant la cheminée. Il regardait les flammes avec un sourire rêveur.

Il leva les yeux quand Albus entra et sourit de son sourire heureux, comme Albus l'appelait. Cela lui remontait toujours le moral. Il sourit en retour en se dirigeant vers le canapé et se blottit contre Scorpius. Ils s'enlacèrent pendant une bonne minute, puis s'embrassèrent. Cela commença par être doux et sensuel, mais l'atmosphère se réchauffa alors qu'Albus posait ses mains sous la chemise du Serdaigle. Il caressait doucement sa poitrine. Scorpius gémit de plaisir en réponse et Albus comprit qu'il en voulait plus.

Il hésita à demander, mais il n'était pas sûr que Scorpius réponde. Le blond avait dû le sentir, car il murmura « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _love_ ? », en continuant d'embrasser et de lécher la nuque d'Albus, d'une façon qui faisait tordre ses orteils et trembler tout son corps de désir.

Albus sourit de la tendresse qui émanait naturellement du garçon reposant dans ses bras. Il laissa échapper un murmure de plaisir quand Scorpius s'attaqua à un point particulièrement sensible, derrière son oreille.

« Pourrais-tu…enlever ta chemise ? »

Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais Albus mourait d'envie de voir son beau blond sans ses vêtements. Il ne voulait pas hâter les choses, mais cela commençait un peu à le désespérer.

« Ce sera tout ? » demanda Scorpius avec un petit rire alors qu'il ôtait nonchalamment sa chemise.

Albus suffoqua alors qu'il dévorait des yeux le corps du garçon devant lui, et Scorpius rougit le Gryffondor rit également, poussant doucement le blond pour l'allonger tout entier sur le canapé. Il lui semblait être au paradis. Scorpius sentait si bon, sa peau était douce, parsemée de fins poils blonds… Il fit courir ses mains sur ce torse pâle, ravi par les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de l'autre. Il caressa et embrassa la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. De son côté, Scorpius, toujours allongé sur le canapé, caressait les bras et le dos d' Albus, et haleta, pantelant, lorsque le Gryffondor fit courir une multitude de baisers le long de sa poitrine, vers le bas. Il était très excité et plus heureux qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir l'être.

« Al…

-Hum ?

-Tu devrais également enlever ta chemise. Pour une question de justice. »

Albus cessa à peine ses attentions. Il passa rapidement sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et la jeta au loin. Ils s'explorèrent l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, avant d'atteindre le sommet de leur excitation en se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient tous deux gardé leurs pantalons, car ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à faire tomber cette barrière. Mais en dépit des vêtements, c'était sensationnel. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un sur l'autre, se sentant repus, incroyablement heureux et totalement heureux. Ils ne parlèrent pas avant un bon moment.

« Scor…

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que cela t'ennuie si je veux encore garder le secret quelques semaines ?

-Non. Je comprends que tu veuilles rester tranquille. Pas de souci.

-C'est juste parce que je veux le dire en personne à mes parents, s'expliqua Albus.

-Es-tu inquiet de leur réaction ?

-Tout le monde s'en fiche que je sois avec un garçon, mais Maman n'aimera pas que ce soit toi.

-Mais ton père sera d'accord…

-Bien sûr. Je sais que nos pères sont presque amis. J'ai été assez surpris lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Tu le savais ?

-Oui. Papa me l'avait dit. Je crois que ton père est venu vers le mien pour demander de l'aide, à propos d'une affaire l'an dernier… Il m'a également confié qu'ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlé depuis plus de vingt ans. Dingue, non ?

-Très. J'ai entendu tellement de choses sur leur relation à l'école, toujours prêts à se sauter à la gorge. Je me demande ce qui a changé.

-Peut-être ont-ils grandi.

-Ce n'est certainement pas le cas de l'oncle Ron. Il n'a pas approuvé le fait que mon père aille chercher de l'aide auprès du tien, même s'il est le meilleur maître de Potions du pays, et il n'a toujours pas accepté l'amitié entre Rosie et toi. »

Scorpius soupira. Il n'était pas surpris. Après tout, il savait ce que les Weasley ressentaient à son égard. Même si Rosie était sa meilleure amie, il n'avait jamais été invité chez eux, ou reconnu d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Est-ce que ce sera un problème si ta mère n'est pas heureuse de notre relation ? » s'inquiéta Scorpius, se sentait presque vulnérable tout d'un coup. Il ne l'admettait pas facilement, mais cela le blessait à chaque fois que quelqu'un pensait du mal de lui juste parce qu'il était un Malefoy.

Albus entendit l'hésitation dans sa voix. Il se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

« Si ma mère n'est pas contente de nous voir ensemble, c'est son problème, pas le mien. Je ne vais pas laisser quelque chose comme ça peser entre nous, je te le jure.

-Je sais, soupira Scorpius. Mais c'est tellement injuste d'être jugé pour des choses qui se sont passées avant même notre naissance. La guerre, c'était il y a vingt-quatre ans. On pense que les gens ont pardonné, petit à petit.

-Tu sais, c'est exactement ce que papa a dit, la dernière fois qu'il s'est disputé avec l'oncle Ron. J'ai hâte que vous vous rencontriez. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aimera bien.

-Je l'espère. Mais ce ne sera pas comme l'affection que mon père a pour toi.

-Une chance que je sois bon en potions, hein ! s'exclama Albus.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la seule raison pour qu'il t'apprécie…Tu es un garçon très sympathique, Al. Avec cette allure honnête et cette sincère bienveillance. Je pense que ce doit être très difficile de ne pas t'aimer.

Albus était stupéfait.

« Quoi ?

-Et tu n'es pas à l'aise avec les louanges, ce qui te rend, selon moi, encore plus adorable.

-Scor… Tu penses vraiment cela à propos de moi ?

-Je sais tout sur toi, répondit Scorpius, avec sa tranquille assurance. Je sais que tu es intelligent, très cultivé et vraiment charmant. Ajoute ton magnifique apparence à cela, et tu obtiens un garçon irrésistible. »

A nouveau, le Gryffondor était très étonné. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, alors il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Scorpius et y frotta son nez. Le blond le rendait spécial. Ce n'était pas une sensation familière.

Scorpius le tenait près de lui et fit courir ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs en bataille qu'il adorait.

« Al, tu es une personne très spéciale. Je te le dirai jusqu'à temps que tu me croies… Tu n'as pas à t'intégrer, _love_. Tu n'as pas besoin de coller aux attentes des autres. Tu dois juste être toi-même. »

A ces mots, Albus se blottit encore plus près du Serdaigle il ne voulait pas qu'il voie les larmes qui avaient soudainement empli ses yeux. Mais il sentait que, de toute façon, Scorpius le sentirait.

Toute sa vie, le Gryffondor s'était senti étouffé par les attentes des autres qui semblaient involontairement être misées sur lui. Ses frères et sœurs avaient dû faire face à la même pression, mais James paraissait la supporter avec plaisir, jouant avec son image et se délectant de sa popularité. Quant à Lily, elle s'en fichait, tout simplement. Elle avait toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait. Mais la pression était trop forte pour Albus. Il rêvait de s'en débarrasser et de s'affirmer. Il était fatigué par la place que prenait le Quidditch dans sa vie. Il jouait depuis cinq ans, et même s'il aimait le jeu, il n'en était pas dingue. Il y avait d'autres choses qu'il voulait faire, mais entre l'école et le Quidditch, il n'en avait jamais le temps. Il voulait arrêter. Il voulait passer plus de temps, consacrer plus d'efforts à ses études. Plus de temps pour être lui-même… Mais il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de résoudre ce problème. Ce qui était peut-être la raison pour laquelle les mots de Scorpius avaient eu tant d'effets sur lui.

* * *

En ce qui concerne la cape d'invisibilité, elle semble ici appartenir à Albus, alors que selon la tradition, elle devrait revenir à l'aîné, donc à James. Mais peut-être est-ce un choix de Harry qui pressentait le besoin d'Albus.


	9. Chapter 9

Et voici le nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour ne pas avoir posté hier, mais il est assez long et j'ai voulu prendre mon temps pour bien le traduire.

Deux petites choses avant de commencer votre lecture :  
-on m'a fait remarquer que le pairing était, brusquement et apparemment sans raison, devenu HP/DM. Ceci est entièrement de ma responsabilité, j'ai en fait ajouté Harry et Drago à la liste des personnages mais cela a fait disparaître leurs enfants. Mais ils apparaîtront à partir du chapitre 11 !  
-on m'a également reproché le fait que tout allait trop vite. En effet, ils ne se connaissent depuis une seule semaine et hop, fricotage dans la Salle sur Demande (notez tout de même qu'ils n'ont pas encore été jusqu'au bout) et belles déclarations. Que voulez-vous, c'est le coup de foudre et la fougue de la jeunesse ! Je rappelle que je suis uniquement la traductrice, et que si certains faits ne me plaisent pas, je ne peux évidemment pas les changer.

Sur ce, bonne lecture - j'aime bien ce chapitre.

* * *

Albus et Scorpius prenaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, parlant et riant. La plupart des élèves étaient désormais habitués à cette vue ils n'y prêtaient donc guère d'attention. Rose préférait la table des Gryffondor, avec Frank et Lily. James s'y tenait également, un peu plus loin, avec ses propres amis. Les deux filles avaient eu une sérieuse discussion avec lui, la nuit dernière. Elles lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il s'était comporté comme un véritable idiot… Mais il ne voulait toujours pas lâcher l'affaire ainsi, il avait décidé de les éviter.

« Que se passe-t-il avec James ? demanda Frank.

-Il s'est encore disputé avec Al hier soir, et nous lui avons montré notre mécontentement. Résultat, il ne veut plus nous parler, répondit Lily, très à l'aise.

-Vous l'avez grondé… toutes les deux ? »

Lily acquiesça de la tête.

« Pas étonnant qu'il vous évite, alors. Même si on pourrait penser qu'au bout de tant d'années, il saurait ne pas réveiller le mauvais côté des femmes Weasley.

-Hé ! Nous ne sommes pas si mauvaises ! s'exclama Rose.

-Non. Vous avez juste une forte volonté, une grande détermination et une tendance à la franchise, un peu blessante parfois.

-Frank…

-C'est bon, _love_. Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas cela, si ? répondit-il en souriant et en l'embrassant sur la joue. De plus, tu es aussi passionnée, loyale, et très douée au lit », termina-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il avait murmuré la fin de sa phrase, mais Lily avait tout de même entendu et elle ricana. Rose rougit d'un rose soutenu et cacha sa tête dans ses mains.

« Enfin, dit la Gryffondor à voix basse.

-Lily !

-Quoi ? Tu as dix-sept ans. Tu es une adulte. Il était temps que tu te fasses sauter et que ton comportement n'entache plus la réputation des Potter-Weasley.

-Je ne comprendrai jamais comment tu peux être si à l'aise à propos du sexe, soupira Rose.

-Mécanisme de défense, je suppose… Tu sais, ne pas avoir trouvé l'homme de mes rêves et tout. Je sais que tu vas me rappeler que je n'ai que quinze ans, Rosie, et je te répondrai que c'est vraiment difficile de voir tous ces couples heureux… Même Al… »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en sentant le coup de pied que Rose lui donna sous la table, mais il était trop tard.

« Al ? s'interrogea Frank, étonné. Depuis quand a-t-il quelqu'un ? En fait, je ne pense pas l'avoir vu en compagnie d'une fille depuis quelques mois maintenant… »

Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'il regardait la Grande Salle et repérait Albus. Il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait vu qu'avec Scorpius ces derniers jours… Quant étaient-ils devenus si amis ? Et pourquoi étaient-ils si proches ? Et… attendez, n'étaient-ils pas assis un peu trop proches et…

« Pourquoi Albus regarde-t-il Scorpius de cette manière ? se demanda Frank. Et Scorpius est en train de…rougir ? »

« Tu veux dire Scorpius ? s'exclama le garçon. Al est…

-Chut ! dit férocement Rose.

-Pardon, reprit Frank, un ton plus bas. Es-tu en train de me dire que ces deux-là sont ensemble ?

-Oui, mais ne le dit à personne.

-Depuis quand Albus est-il gay ? Et Scorpius ? Je croyais qu'Amy lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle la semaine dernière…

-Scorpius a conscience de son homosexualité depuis deux ans. Il ne l'avait simplement dit à personne. Et Albus est probablement bisexuel.

-Mais pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il jamais dit ? demanda Frank.

-Je pense qu'il ne le savait pas, pour être honnête.

-Mais toi si, hein ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Rose en hochant la tête.

-Si cela peut te faire sentir mieux, je ne le savais pas non plus, dit Lily. Je l'ai surpris en train de reluquer Scorpius et j'ai compris qu'il était fortement attiré par lui. Je lui ai demandé et il n'a pas nié. »

Frank restait sans voix et semblait estomaqué.

« C'est bon, Frank. Tu t'y feras », dit Rose.

Il continua à regarder Albus et Scorpius, et maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il cherchait, il était évident que les deux garçons étaient ensemble. Il y avait tant de tendresse dans la façon dont ils se regardaient. Et parfois, ils se touchaient accidentellement et rougissaient. Tous les indices étaient là.

« Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir avant ? pensa Frank. Pourquoi personne d'autre ne l'a remarqué ? »

« Tout le monde pense qu'ils sont juste deux amis hétéros, chuchota Rose.

-Ils ont vraiment l'air heureux, dit Frank, qui semblait surpris.

-Bien sûr. Tu devrais les voir quand ils sont détendus. Fou amoureux n'est même pas assez fort, répondit Lily, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix qui intrigua Rose.

-Lil ? demanda doucement la Serdaigle. Pourquoi ai-je soudainement l'impression que tu en pinces pour quelqu'un ? »

Lily sentit le rose lui monter aux joues, mais elle écarta la question.

« Lil… Sois franche avec moi.

-Je ne le dirai à personne non plus, promit Frank. Je sais qu'il faut mieux être du côté de tes amis, crois-moi. »

Lily semblait déchirée. Elle voulait leur dire, mais…

« Nous n'allons pas te juger. Qui est-ce ?

-Je vais le regretter, je le sais… C'est Jeremy, marmonna-t-elle.

-Jeremy, comme Jeremy Nott ? réagit Rose, abasourdie.

-Le poursuiveur de Serpentard ? » s'exclama Frank, incrédule.

Apparemment, c'était le jour des surprises.

« Mais… Tu le connais un peu, au moins ? demanda Rose.

-Non, pas tellement… Mais le professeur Malefoy nous a donné un travail à faire en duo, il y a quelques mois, et…

-Et ? la pressa gentiment la Serdaigle.

-Eh bien, nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux. Il est assez calme, donc au début je pensais qu'il serait ennuyeux, mais en fait pas du tout. Il a un sens de l'humour malicieux, il est très charmant et intelligent. J'apprends tellement avec lui.

-On dirait que tu l'apprécies vraiment, dit Rose. Alors, quel est le problème ?

-Violet _fichue_ Parkinson », grogna Rose en cachant sa tête de ses mains.

Frank et Rose la regardèrent puis se sourirent. Lily avait toujours été très à l'aise à propos des rendez-vous, disant qu'elle aimait aller sur le terrain, voir ce qu'il se passerait et tout ce qui allait avec. Et elle était très populaire… avec de bonnes raisons, pensait souvent sa cousine. Elle était l'une des plus jolies filles de Poudlard, avec sa peau blanche et laiteuse, ses cheveux d'or rouge et sa silhouette élancée. Elle était également la meilleure poursuiveuse que l'école avait vue depuis longtemps, et la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Bref, une proie de choix et elle le savait. Elle en jouait. Mais là, elle ressemblait plutôt à n'importe quelle adolescente malade d'amour.

« Parkinson ? Je doute qu'elle soit sa petite amie, dit Rose.

-Elle ne l'est pas, mais c'est tout comme. Elle est toujours pendue à son bras. Même quand on travaille sur notre devoir de potions, elle s'assure d'être aux alentours, toujours en train de nous déranger, ne me laissant jamais placer un mot… Regarde-la. Pouvait-elle s'asseoir encore plus près ? Elle est pratiquement sur ses genoux. Et est-ce qu'elle pense qu'il ne peut pas manger par lui-même ? Regarde-la en train de pinailler, essayant de le nourrir… Beurk ! Je ne peux pas voir ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en cachant à nouveau sa tête dans ses mains. Je vais être malade. »

Frank et Rose tentaient de ne pas rire, mais c'était difficile. Non pas qu'ils se fichaient de ses sentiments, mais Lily jouait un peu la _drama queen_.

« Lil, si cela peut te rassurer, je pense qu'il n'apprécie pas plus ses attentions que toi », dit Rose d'une voix douce.

La tête de Lily se dressa brusquement à ces mots.

« Humm… Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. Il ne semble pas très heureux.

-En effet, on dirait qu'il se sent mal à l'aise. Mais s'il ne l'aime pas, pourquoi reste-t-il avec elle ?

-Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils sont amis depuis longtemps. Scor m'a dit qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

-Attends, Scorpius et Jeremy sont amis ?

-Oui. Leurs pères l'étaient pendant toute leur scolarité, et je pense qu'ils sont assez proches.

-Pourquoi ne les ai-je jamais vus ensemble ?

-Combien de fois as-tu prêté attention à Scorpius avant qu'il ne sorte avec ton frère ? A part pour le mater, bien sûr ? rétorqua ironiquement Rose.

-Tu marques un point. Alors, que devrais-je faire ?

-Laisse-moi agir.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. S'il t'apprécie également, vous serez ensemble à Noël. Mais la première chose à faire, c'est de vérifier si c'est le cas… »

[…]

De leur côté, assez étrangement, Albus et Scorpius parlaient de Quidditch. Le Gryffondor venait juste d'informer son petit ami de sa décision de quitter l'équipe.

« Comment est ton remplaçant ? s'inquiéta Scorpius.

-Il est bon, même s'il a bien besoin d'entraînement. Mais rien que Lily ne puisse pas faire, avec un peu de temps.

-Alors, comment vas-tu lui annoncer ?

-Après le match contre Serpentard la semaine prochaine. Le match suivant ne sera pas avant mars, cela lui donnera du temps pour s'entraîner.

-Es-tu sûr de ta décision, Al ? Je veux dire, tu es un très bon attrapeur, tu sembles aimer jouer…

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? demanda Albus, curieux. Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu dans les gradins. Et Rosie non plus.

-J'ai assisté à tous tes matchs, enfin ceux des deux dernières années, avoua Scorpius, le teint légèrement coloré.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

-Hum… Je l'ai juste fait, _okay_ ? Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Es-tu sûr de vouloir quitter l'équipe ? »

Albus remarqua l'évident changement de sujet, mais comme Scorpius semblait clairement mal à l'aise, il passa outre.

« J'ai aimé jouer, mais plus maintenant. Et tout ce temps passé à pratiquer… Cela me semble trop de temps perdu. Je suis toujours si occupé ! J'ai presque du mal à venir à bout de mes devoirs. La dernière année sera encore plus pénible. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai pu avoir mes BUSEs, de toute façon. Et je ne joue pas au Quidditch sérieusement, ce n'est pas comme si je pensais à une carrière professionnelle ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ainsi, pourquoi y consacrer tant de temps ?

-C'est vrai. Comment penses-tu que ton équipe va le prendre ?

-Je pense que personne ne va réellement comprendre. Lily va être furieuse. Jamie va m'accuser d'abandonner le groupe et va tenter de faire culpabiliser pour changer d'avis. Et Frank va me demander de bien considérer la question. Louis et Fred ne diront pas grand-chose. Ils vont juste se tenir derrière Jamie et me lancer des regards mauvais.

-Tu vas devoir te battre férocement, alors, gloussa Scorpius.

-Oui, inévitablement… On dirait que je dois me battre pour tout, ces jours-ci. »

A ces mots, le courrier du matin arriva, et Scorpius fut surpris de voir l'un des hiboux de l'école se poser devant lui. Il n'avait jamais de courrier. Il prit le parchemin attaché à la patte de l'oiseau et donna à ce dernier un morceau de bacon. Le hibou hulula en remerciement et s'envola. Il déroula le message et découvrit avec étonnement l'écriture élégante de son père.

« Scorpius,

J'apprécierai grandement que tu viennes dîner ce soir dans mes appartements avec ton beau et jeune compagnon. Je souhaite réellement mieux le connaître… d'autant plus qu'il est un Potter et un Weasley.

Passe une bonne journée.

Ton père, Drago. »


	10. Chapter 10

Et voici le dixième chapitre que j'apprécie beaucoup, car je suis une Serdaigle dans l'âme - c'est Pottermore qui l'a dit.

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos review - même si, calcul mis à jour, seul un visiteur sur vingt-trois environ en laisse une - et je suis étonnée de voir que est un site totalement international. J'en profite pour demander aux lecteurs et lectrices canadien(ne)s, plus précisément les montréalais, de bien vouloir se manifester s'il y en a, car je souhaiterai y passer un an durant l'année scolaire 2014-2015 et c'est toujours agréable d'y connaître des gens !

Dernière chose qui ne va pas vous plaire (et croyez-moi, je ne suis pas très chaude non plus) : je pars demain matin dans un trou paumé sans Internet, et j'y reste jusqu'à samedi. Je tenterai de poster le chapitre 11 avant de partir, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Vous l'aurez sans aucun doute samedi ! Voilà, j'espère que vous survivrez sans update ;)

Je parle trop, donc je me tais. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Scorpius lut la lettre et rougit. Albus sentit une pointe d'inquiétude à cette vue : qui pouvait donc envoyer des lettres à Scorpius qui le feraient rougir ? Le Serdaigle jeta un œil à la table des professeurs et remarqua que son père était évidemment en train de le regarder, un petit sourire sur le visage. Son fils lui jeta un regard noir, ce qui ne fit d'élargir le rictus moqueur du maître des Potions.

« Pourquoi ? articula silencieusement Scorpius.

-Ne pose pas de questions stupides », répondit Drago de la même manière.

Albus regardait ce petit épisode avec intérêt. Ainsi, Scorpius avait reçu une lettre de son père ?

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en tentant de ne pas paraître trop curieux.

Scorpius lui tendit le message. Albus le lut et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Beau ? Vraiment ?

-Je t'avais dit qu'il t'aimait bien, dit Scorpius. Et maintenant il veut te connaître, soupira-t-il.

-C'est ce que mon père fera lorsque je lui parlerai de nous. Je comprends sa réaction.

-Je sais. Mais nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis une semaine, ajouta Scorpius.

-Et j'imagine que je vais avoir droit au discours "tu fais du mal à mon fils, je te tue", non ? »

Scorpius grogna, n'osant pas acquiescer. Il regarda son père et secoua la tête.

« Non, articula-t-il.

-Tu ne me laisses jamais m'amuser », répliqua son père en faisait la moue.

Son fils rit. Drago pouvait être si enfantin parfois…

« Très bien, on le fait ! Tu es content ?

-Très », répondit Malefoy père, toujours un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Scorpius se demandait souvent qui était l'enfant dans leur relation. Il savait par sa grand-mère que l'enfance de son père n'avait pas toujours été heureuse, et n'avait d'ailleurs rien d'une enfance normale. On avait toujours attendu de lui qu'il soit propret et parfait et tout ce qu'un héritier d'une grande famille Sang-Pur devait être. Il était donc indulgent quant au comportement de son père une fois adulte. Mais il regrettait souvent que son père n'ait encore retrouvé personne. Il voulait le voir heureux, avec une personne qu'il aimerait et avec laquelle il partagerait sa vie. Il soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Albus.

-Parfois, j'oublie à quel point mon père est seul… »

[…]

Albus était nerveux. Certes, il voyait le professeur Malefoy tous les jours, mais cette fois, c'était différent. C'était un père qui voulait connaître le petit ami de son fils. Et Albus voulait désespérément l'impressionner. Il était disposé à admettre, dans l'intimité de son propre esprit, que Scorpius était probablement trop bien pour lui. Il l'aurait bien avoué à Scorpius, mais il ne voulait pas que Drago Malefoy le pense. Le fait qu'il était un peu émerveillé par l'homme ne l'aidait pas. Le professeur Malefoy était son professeur favori depuis son premier jour d'école, et pas uniquement parce qu'il enseignait sa matière préférée. Il était un excellent professeur et probablement la personne la plus intelligente qu'Albus n'avait jamais rencontrée.

Le Gryffondor aimait la façon dont Scorpius parlait de son père. Il était évident que leur relation père-fils était plutôt exceptionnelle. Drago était clairement un père très attentionné, et qu'il serait donc réticent à reconnaître qu'une personne serait assez bien pour son fils. La nervosité d'Albus, lui tordant les entrailles, le fit revenir sur terre. Il s'examina à nouveau dans le miroir, vérifiant sa robe, essayant de discipliner ses cheveux… Frank, allongé sur son lit, le regardait.

« Que se passe-t-il, Al ? Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu vas à un rendez-vous.

-Non, rien de ce genre, répondit Albus, le rose aux joues.

-Tu vas juste retrouver Scorpius, dit Frank, un peu trop innocent pour son propre bien.

-Peut-être, marmonna Albus, se demandant à quoi Frank jouait.

-Vous êtes des bons amis maintenant ! Vous devez passer beaucoup de temps ensemble.

-Euh… Ouais », répondit-il, évasif.

Il s'assit sur son propre lit et enfila ses chaussures, tentant d'ignorer Frank et son évidente curiosité.

« Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, dit Frank d'une voix basse.

-Te dire quoi ?

-A propos de toi et Scorpius.

-Qu'est-ce qu'i propos de nous deux ? s'exclama Albus, paralysé par le stress.

-Je sais que vous êtes ensemble…

-Je ne peux pas croire que Rosie te l'ait dit.

-Lily l'a laissé échapper, en fait. Je suis ton meilleur pote, Al. Je ne comprends pas que tu ressentes le besoin de me le cacher, dit Frank, un peu blessé. Ne me dis pas que tu pensais que je ne comprendrais pas.

-Je suis désolé, Frank, soupira Albus. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance. Je voulais juste le garder secret pour un temps. Scor et moi… nous sommes encore en train de nous habituer l'un à l'autre. Nous ne voulons pas de toute l'attention, de toute la dramatisation qu'une telle révélation entraîne forcément.

-Ce doit être dur, non ? Je ne peux pas m'imaginer garder mes distances avec Rosie, toujours penser aux personnes présentes qui risquent de te voir…

-Oui, ça l'est. Quand je le vois le matin, j'ai simplement envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser. Je le rencontre entre les cours et je veux lui tenir la main sans y penser. Mais…

-Alors, pourquoi garder le secret ?

-Je veux juste attendre d'être revenu à la maison pour Noël et en parler à mes parents et ma famille. Je sais que ma mère ne va pas aimer cela du tout. Elle n'a jamais surmonté son antipathie face aux Malefoy. Jamie va péter un câble, tu sais comment il s'est comporté toute cette semaine. Fred et Louis ont déjà essayé de me dissuader d'être ami avec Scor. Comment penses-tu qu'ils vont réagir quand ils apprendront qu'en fait, il est mon petit copain ? Parce que Jamie ne se privera pas de leur en parler, et oncle Ron non plus. De toute façon, ça se passera comme cela que je leur avoue maintenant ou plus tard, mais au moins à la maison j'aurai le soutien de Papa et Scor n'aura pas à le supporter, personne ne pourra être méchant avec lui… C'est la chose qui m'inquiète le plus. J'espère que les vacances permettront à tout le monde de se calmer et de s'y faire avant de retourner à l'école… Je sais que cela peut devenir bordélique. J'essaie juste de limiter les dégâts.

-Je dois dire que ton raisonnement est sensé. Mais au fait, où vas-tu comme cela ?

-Le père de Scor nous a invités à dîner dans ses appartements ce soir.

-Tu rencontres déjà le père ? Pas étonnant que tu sois nerveux, ricana Frank.

-Je suis terrifié.

-Où dois-tu retrouver Scorpius ?

-Dans la salle commune des Serdaigle.

-J'irai avec toi. Cela me donnera une chance de voir Rosie. Elle a été très occupée aujourd'hui. »

Ils partirent à la salle commune et entrèrent, grâce à la capacité d'Albus à répondre aux malicieuses questions posées par les portraits retors.

« Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas avoir un mot de passe comme les gens normaux ? », se plaignit Frank alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce.

« Ce sont des Serdaigle, Frank. Ils sont faits pour sans cesse prouver leur valeur. On dirait que tu ne connais pas Rosie ! » s'exclama Albus en suivant son ami dans la salle.

Frank se contenta de glousser en réponse. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant une minute, le temps de prendre leurs marques. C'était très différent de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Plus grande, peinte de bleu et de bronze, elle semblait cool et confortable à Albus. On trouvait des chaises et des canapés un peu partout, et la plupart des étudiants étaient groupés par trois ou quatre, contrairement aux Gryffondor qui avaient l'habitude de se réunir en larges groupes très bruyants. Les rouge et or étaient chaleureux et cosy, mais les Serdaigle étaient paisibles.

Rose et Scorpius se tenaient dans un coin de la salle à l'opposé de l'entrée et n'avait pas encore remarqué leurs petits amis respectifs. Frank et Albus se dirigèrent vers eux, se sentant surpris du fait que personne ne leur accordait d'attention. Chez les Gryffondor, si une personne d'une autre maison était entrée dans la salle commune, elle aurait été assaillie de questions.

Rose était assise au piano. Elle semblait travailler sur une nouvelle partition, car elle s'arrêtait toutes les deux secondes pour regarder les notes d'un œil noir, les sourcils froncés, puis recommençait, s'arrêtait, recommençait… souriant triomphalement lorsqu'elle réussissait le passage.

Quant à Scorpius, il se tenait près d'elle, un pinceau à la main, examinant une peinture à moitié finie. C'était un portrait de Rose au piano. Il avait une main sur la hanche et une expression d'intense concentration sur le visage. Il la regardait brièvement, puis revenait à sa toile, ajoutant quelques traits, puis la regardait à nouveau et étoffait son travail… Il s'arrêta pour ôter ses cheveux roux de ses yeux, placer sa tête d'une manière particulière. Elle semblait habituée à cela et ne protestait pas. Elle continuait juste à jouer, comme si rien de particulier ne se passait.

Les deux Gryffondor étaient fascinés de voir leurs partenaires ainsi, leur garde baissée, dans leur environnement naturel. Ils reculèrent de quelques pas et observèrent en silence. Albus était complètement pris dans sa contemplation de la peinture. Elle était loin d'être terminée. Ce n'était que quelques coups de pinceau… le contour de son visage et de sa silhouette. Mais Scorpius avait déjà capturé une expression particulière qu'arborait Rose lorsqu'elle travaillait… les sourcils froncés, la fine ligne de ses lèvres pincées et la lumière dans ses yeux qui montrait qu'elle tentait de maîtriser une chose difficile.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai encore jamais vu ses peintures, dit Albus.

-Je n'avais pas encore écouté Rose jouer non plus. Ils portent la timidité à un tout autre niveau, ces deux-là.

-Je sais. Mais c'est quelque chose que nous aimons chez eux.

-C'est vrai. Regarde-les. Ils sont si à l'aise ensemble… Si satisfaits. Je suis presque jaloux, ajouta Frank d'une voix douce.

-Moi aussi. Mais ils n'ont été que tous les deux ces cinq dernières années.

-Je suis surpris qu'ils nous aient laissés entrer dans leurs vies, reconnut Frank.

-Tu as insisté pour y entrer !

-Détails, détails… »

Scorpius se tourna et les aperçut. Il tenta hâtivement de couvrir la peinture, et Rose arrêta de jouer.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Assez longtemps pour comprendre que vous semblez parfaitement bien sans nous !

-Comme si tu pensais à moi sur le terrain de Quidditch, rétorqua Rose.

-C'est vrai. Mais je ne m'arrête pas de jouer juste parce que tu arrives sur le terrain », répliqua Frank avec un sourire malicieux.

Rose ne pouvait que sourire à son tour.

« Bien. Assieds-toi. Je vais jouer pour toi. »

Pendant ce temps, Albus étudiait la peinture en silence.

« C'est magnifique, dit-il.

-Merci.

-Pourrais-je voir d'autres dessins ? »

Scorpius semblait mal à l'aise.

« Peut-être plus tard, répondit-il.

-Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que beaucoup de mes peintures sont des portraits de toi et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir les partager maintenant », pensa le Serdaigle.

« Pas encore prêt à partager cette part de toi-même ? dit doucement Albus, compréhensif.

-Oui, dans un sens…

-C'est bon, _love_. Je comprends. »


	11. Chapter 11

Je suis de retour, j'espère que je vous ai manqué ! Pour me faire pardonner, voici le chapitre tant attendu de la rencontre entre Albus et Drago. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et je pense que vous l'apprécierez également.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Scorpius soupira.

« Je veux te les montrer. Pas maintenant, c'est tout. Je préfère le faire quand tu seras tout à moi, totalement disponible.

-Okay », répondit Albus.

Il avait la vague sensation de manquer quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas du tout ce que cela pouvait être, alors il passa outre.

« Je pense qu'on devrait y aller », reprit Scorpius en rangeant rapidement ses affaires.

Ils marchèrent vers les donjons en parlant tout du long. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis le petit-déjeuner : ainsi, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à propos desquelles discuter. Albus commença à se sentir à nouveau nerveux alors qu'ils approchaient les quartiers du maître des Potions. Scorpius examina les alentours. Le couloir était désert. Il en profita pour agripper son petit ami par la main et le pousser contre le mur. Il jeta un sort de protection autour d'eux afin qu'ils ne soient pas remarqués par accident, puis l'embrassa doucement… Des longs et légers baisers sur sa mâchoire et son cou qui détendaient Albus malgré lui. Il soupira et entraîna Scorpius dans un gros câlin, presque dépassé par son affection pour le blond. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis annulèrent le charme et continuèrent leur route vers les appartements de Drago. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée et se regardèrent mutuellement.

« Il t'aime déjà, le rassura Scorpius. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

-Alors pourquoi suis-je si certain de passer pour un idiot ?

-Tu ne le feras pas, je te le promets. Et même si, infortunément, cela arrive, je te sauverai.

-Mon héros, murmura Albus avec un sourire.

-Crétin », répliqua Scorpius en tapant à la porte.

Drago les fit entrer. Le Gryffondor examina la pièce, curieux. Ils se tenaient dans un grand salon, décoré avec goût dans des nuances bleues et grises. Albus devait reconnaître qu'il était surpris : il s'était attendu à une dominante de vert, Drago étant le directeur des Serpentard. « Stéréotypes », se dit-il en secouant la tête. Un pan de mur entier était recouvert de livres. Il y avait également un canapé et quelques fauteuils, paraissant très confortables, ainsi que quelques objets d'art plutôt étranges. Accroché au -dessus du manteau de la cheminée, trônait un grand portrait de Severus Rogue. L'homme peint, assis dans un fauteuil, lisait. Il semblait scruter Albus avec attention et leva la tête.

« Et qui pourriez-vous être, jeune homme ? Vous me rappelez un idiot que j'ai un jour connu.

-Je suis Albus Potter.

-Ah ! Le fils du Garçon-qui-a-survécu ! ricana Rogue.

-Oui monsieur. Albus Severus Potter. »

Les sourcils de Rogue se levèrent si hauts qu'ils disparurent sous ses cheveux.

« Etes-vous en train de me dire que Harry Potter a nommé son fils d'après moi ?, demanda-t-il, semblant presque offensé.

-Oui, monsieur.

-La peste soit de ce garçon !

-Oh, arrêtez, Severus. Nous savons tous que vous ne haïssez pas réellement Harry. Je me demande même si vous l'avez un jour fait », les interrompit Drago.

Rogue se contenta d'un « Humpf » étouffé en guise de réponse.

« Que savez-vous de moi, jeune homme ? reprit-t-il en se tournant vers Albus.

-Mon père m'a dit que vous étiez l'homme le plus courageux qu'il n'ait jamais connu. »

Rogue sembla offensé, mais il était évident qu'il tentait difficilement de ne pas montrer que cela lui faisait très plaisir. Drago rit.

« Vous avez besoin de concentrer vos efforts sur le masque, Severus. Il glisse. »

L'homme du tableau lui jeta un regard noir et se focalisa à nouveau sur Albus.

« Alors mon garçon, dites-moi. Etes-vous aussi misérable en potions qu'il l'était ?

-Je pense qu'il va vous surprendre sur ce coup, Severus. Le garçon est brillant. Mon meilleur élève.

-Vraiment ? dit Rogue, alors qu'Albus rougissait. Qui l'aurait cru ? »

Il continua à regarder le jeune Gryffondor avec curiosité, puis secoua la tête.

« Bien, tout cela fut très intéressant, mais je dois parler à Albus… Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il en se levant pour quitter son tableau.

-Bien. C'est l'heure de votre… hum, rencontre quotidienne, répliqua Drago avec un petit sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé dire ?

-Minerva m'a dit que Dumbledore et vous passez des heures à cancaner chaque soir.

-Je ne cancane pas, siffla Rogue.

-Bien sûr. Vous vous asseyez juste sous le coucher du soleil pour discuter à propos de tout le monde. »

La seule réponse de Rogue fut de s'offenser et de partir. « Je l'appelle juste comme j'en ai envie », ajouta Drago. Ce commentaire fit revenir Rogue dans son cadre.

« Avez-vous d'autres expressions apprises dans tous ces livres moldus qui vous ingurgitez ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi les lisez-vous ? »

Scorpius posa sa main sur le bras d'Albus et le conduisit sur le canapé.

« Assieds-toi. Ils vont continuer pendant un moment.

-On dirait qu'ils ont déjà eu cette dispute auparavant, remarqua Albus.

-Oh, oui, beaucoup de fois…

-Parce qu'ils sont intéressants, reprit Drago. Je sais que je me répète, mais la littérature moldue est vraiment fascinante. Et très étendue. Les sorciers n'ont rien comme cela. Nous pouvons faire de la magie, mais nous sommes incapables de raconter simplement une bonne histoire.

-Mais quel est l'intérêt ? questionna Rogue. On ne peut rien y apprendre. Les histoires sont pour les enfants.

-L'intérêt, c'est de s'amuser, Severus. Je lis des fictions car j'aime ça. Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on ne peut rien en tirer d'utile ? »

Rogue semblait perplexe, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de l'amusement.

« Mais pourquoi voulez-vous lire des choses sur les Moldus et leurs habitudes ?

-Ce sont simplement des histoires sur des gens, Severus. Quelle importance, sorciers ou Moldus ?

-Tu parles comme un fichu Pouffsouffle !

-C'est mieux d'être un Pouffsouffle qu'un prince des glaces, non ?

-Je ne vous comprends pas, Drago.

-Oh, allez-y, conclut Malefoy père en secouant la tête d'exaspération. Je suis sûr que Dumby s'impatiente. Et je néglige mes invités.

-Invités ? Depuis quand considérez-vous les étudiants comme des invités ?, demanda-t-il, regardant avec curiosité les deux garçons.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Maintenant, partez. »

Drago se détourna du tableau. Rogue lança un dernier regard aux garçons et partit, ses robes tourbillonnant autour de sa silhouette, accentuant l'aspect dramatique.

« Il part toujours comme cela, précisa Scorpius.

-Il fait uniquement du dramatique, dit Drago. Je suis désolé, Albus. Severus et moi partons comme cela parfois.

-C'est okay, monsieur. C'était… divertissant, répondit le jeune Gryffondor.

-Sois heureux qu'il ne t'ait pas entendu dire ça… Anyway, assez parlé de lui. Voulez-vous de la Bieraubeurre, les garçons ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête, signifiant leur approbation. Drago leur donna leurs boissons et s'assit. La conversation coula aisément, ensuite. Albus avait été intrigué par l'échange entre Drago et Rogue à propos de la littérature il demanda des explications au maître des Potions et la discussion se dirigea vers ce sujet, les deux sorciers confessant un amour de la science-fiction. Ils débattirent donc à propos de leurs livres et écrivains favoris. Drago préférait H.G. Wells, mais Albus et Scorpius le trouvaient trop défaitiste et mélancolique à leur goût. Scorpius insistait sur le fait qu'Arthur C. Clarke était, de loin, le meilleur, tandis qu'Albus acquiesçait sur certains points tout en plaçant Asimov et Heinlein en haut de la liste. Le dîner se passa donc plutôt bien, entre discussions, débats et rires.

Drago appréciait déjà énormément Albus, mais à le voir ainsi, il fut encore plus convaincu de son adéquation avec Scorpius. Il les avait observés tous les deux, pendant la soirée. Les garçons étaient un peu maladroits l'un envers l'autre au début ils étaient tellement habitués à cacher leur relation que rien ne semblait pouvoir les aider à déterminer s'ils pouvaient s'ouvrir, et à quel point, en la présence de Drago. Albus était, et cela se comprend, le plus nerveux des deux. Mais au fur et à mesure que le dîner avançait, ils se relaxèrent et le professeur put voir comment ils se comportaient réellement l'un avec l'autre… Tous ces petits sourires secrets, les doux contacts et leur communication sans mots. Leur tendresse mutuelle était évidente. Cela le rendit heureux. Et si cela lui fit également ressentir une pointe d'envie, il n'était pas près de l'admettre.

[…]

Une heure plus tard, les garçons étaient tous deux retournés dans leurs dortoirs. Drago était assis dans son fauteuil préféré, un verre de vin dans une main et une expression pensive sur le visage. Il pensait à Harry et son hésitante amitié. Cela avait commencé par un simple partenariat professionnel, une année auparavant environ. Harry l'avait contacté et lui avait demandé de l'aide pour l'une de ses affaires. Depuis, leur association s'était développée, mais s'était cantonnée au travail. Ils étaient désormais à l'aise l'un avec l'autre, mais Harry ne l'avait jamais approché pour autre chose que le boulot, et Drago n'avait jamais tenté de contacter Harry de sa propre initiative. Il l'avait voulu, parfois, mais il doutait qu'un tel geste fut le bienvenu.

Il regrettait qu'ils ne soient pas amis… Partager un verre à l'occasion ainsi qu'une petite conversation, mais il ne savait pas du tout comment faire pour en arriver là. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Le professeur vida son verre, se leva puis s'étira. Un paquet de copies à corriger l'attendait, et il l'avait repoussé toute la journée. Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau et s'assit, prenant la première copie et commençant à lire. Il en était à la moitié lorsqu'il entendit le feu de Cheminette. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans sa vie qui pouvait l'appeler par Cheminette ou le visiter à cette heure de la nuit. Y penser le fit sourire. Et si son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait un peu, eh bien, il allait juste l'ignorer. Il se tourna pour voir la tête de Harry surgir des flammes.

« Drago ?

-Juste là.

-Aurais-tu quelques minutes ?

-_Sure_. Veux-tu traverser complètement ? demanda le maître, se levant pour se tenir devant la cheminée.

-Okay. »

Harry sortir des flammes vertes, titubant comme toujours. Drago lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se stabiliser.

« Tu n'apprendras jamais à le faire correctement, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua-t-il sèchement.

-Disons juste que je n'ai même pas essayé pour cette fois, répondit Harry, épuisé.

-Harry, tu as un air affreux.

-Merci. Pile ce que je voulais entendre à la fin d'une longue journée.

-Je voulais juste dire que tu semblais complètement mort, reprit Drago, plus doux.

-Pardon. Tu as raison. J'ai eu une longue journée et je vais juste me laisser tomber tête la première sur le sol.

-Assieds-toi », lui dit Drago en le poussant gentiment vers le fauteuil.

Il traversa la pièce jusqu'à la table qui se tenait de l'autre côté.

« Que fais-tu ? » interrogea Harry, en se relaxant dans le fauteuil.

« Putain, c'est confortable », pensa-t-il.

« Je te sers un verre. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. Whisky Pur Feu ?

-_Sure_. Merci. »

Harry se cala dans le fond du fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il était si fatigué. Il lui semblait qu'il était toujours fatigué, ces derniers jours. Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant Drago s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien. Il prit le verre qu'il lui offrait et murmura un merci.

Drago s'assit et attendit que Harry finisse son verre.

« Je suis ici pour l'affaire de Brighton.

-Bien sûr », répondit Drago.

Harry crut entendre une légère amertume dans sa voix.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je veux dire que la seule raison pour laquelle tu viens ici, c'est le travail, risqua Drago, se décidant pour un peu d'honnêteté.

-C'est vrai. Hum… Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire autre chose. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions amis.

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous ne pouvions pas l'être… répondit Drago, se demandant s'il ne poussait pas un peu.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas… » dit Harry doucement.

Un silence maladroit suivit cette discussion. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait savoir quoi dire.

« Donc, qu'en est-il du cas ? reprit Drago.

-Oh ! Nous l'avons résolu. Nous avons attrapé ce bougre de Milton aujourd'hui. Tous mes remerciements, vraiment. Si tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ces fournisseurs, je pense que je ne l'aurais jamais eu.

-Bien, bien.

-Je n'ai plus qu'à remplir la paperasse…

-Donc, tu es là parce que tu as besoin de mon rapport », dit Drago.

Harry perçut à nouveau le ton amer, mais il passa outre.

« De ça, et de quelques signatures », dit-il en sortant quelques parchemins de sa poche.

C'était le moment où Drago écrirait le rapport, signerait les papiers et Harry les prendrait et partirait. Mais il ne voulait pas le faire comme cela aujourd'hui. Il voulait que Harry reste et peut-être discuter un peu.

« As-tu dîné ? demanda le professeur, désinvolte.

-Non, répondit Harry.

-Voudrais-tu manger un peu ? J'ai eu Scorpius à dîner plus tôt et il reste plein de nourriture… proposa Drago, en sentant qu'il prenait la chose un peu trop à cœur. Sauf si ta femme t'attend à la maison, bien sûr, comme c'est probablement le cas. »

L'ancien Serpentard se tut, se rendant compte qu'il divaguait.

« Ce serait bien exceptionnel, renifla Harry.

-Pardon ?

-Ginny est rarement à la maison. Elle… voyage beaucoup, pour son travail. Tu sais qu'elle travaille pour la Gazette, non ?

-Elle est leur experte en Quidditch, je sais. Tu… n'as pas répondu à ma question », reprit Drago.

Harry était déconcerté par leur comportement du maître des Potions. Il n'avait jamais tenté un geste d'amitié auparavant. Alors, pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne le comprenait pas, mais ne voulait pas rejeter cette ouverture amicale. Il était certain de ne plus détester Drago…

« Vendu, je meurs de faim. Merci beaucoup pour cette offre. Est-ce une réponse adéquate ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Ça ira, répondit Drago avec un léger sourire. Allons-y. »

Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger et servit les reliefs du repas. Harry mangea en silence pendant que Malefoy écrivait son rapport. La nourriture était délicieuse. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le comparer au repas rapidement avalé qu'il aurait préparé s'il était rentré à la maison.

« Quelle était la dernière fois où quelqu'un avait remarqué ma fatigue et tenté de me faire aller mieux ? », se demanda-t-il, se sentant soudainement très seul.

* * *

Ah, nos deux pères qui se rapprochent un peu... Cela fait plaisir, non ? Vous aurez la suite du dîner demain.

Par contre, même si j'apprécie beaucoup Rogue, je ne pourrais pas supporter de l'avoir en peinture dans mon salon.


	12. Chapter 12

Un chapitre plus court, mais tout aussi révélateur de la situation de nos personnages.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry mangea dans un silence pensif. Il contemplait l'état de son mariage, comme il le faisait souvent ces derniers temps. C'était toujours la même question. Quand et où les choses avaient-elles dégénéré ? Et comme toujours, il n'avait pas de réponse. Il avait pensé à en parler à Ginny, pour voir si, peut-être, ils pourraient réparer ce qui ne fonctionnait plus. Mais il n'avait jamais d'occasion. Il semblait que Ginny était toujours partie, à part quand les enfants revenaient à la maison pour les vacances.

En fait, il la soupçonnait de choisir en priorité les tâches qui lui demandaient de voyager, comme si elle ne voulait pas passer trop de temps avec lui. Pas qu'il pouvait réellement la blâmer, évidemment. Les choses étaient tellement tendus entre eux qu'il était vraiment angoissant d'être dans la même maison, sauf quand les enfants étaient autour d'eux pour faire baisser la pression, dans un sens.

« Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous pouvons ignorer le problème pour toujours », pensa-t-il. Il devait trouver un moyen de lui parler, rapidement. Harry soupira alors qu'il sentait une nouvelle vague de solitude s'abattre sur lui.

Il sentit les yeux de Drago sur lui et cela le tira de ses pensées.

« Tu as terminé ? » dit-il, en pointant le rapport.

Drago hocha la tête en lui tendant.

« Merci pour le repas, ajouta Harry. J'avais oublié à quel point la nourriture à Poudlard pouvait être bonne.

-Une des nombreuses joies de travailler ici, je dois dire.

-Tu sais, cela ne cesse jamais de me surprendre que tu aies finalement décidé d'enseigner », dit Harry.

Il était véritablement curieux. Mais il voulait aussi parler, afin de se vider l'esprit de toutes ces pensées douloureuses.

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Bien, je suppose que j'ai toujours pensé que tu voulais être un politicien ou un homme d'affaires, comme ton père.

-Oui, ces ambitions ont toujours été présentes. Mais je n'en ai jamais voulues. Et après, bien sûr, la guerre est arrivée et mes méfaits ont pulvérisé toutes les chances que j'avais de devenir un politicien…

-Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu en es arrivé à l'enseignement.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?» réagit Drago avec surprise.

Harry hocha la tête, montrant sa curiosité.

« Bien, j'ai toujours voulu être un fabriquant de potions. Je pensais que je deviendrais un apothicaire, un jour. Mais aucun des maîtres de potions en Angleterre ne voulait me prendre comme apprenti… C'était juste après la guerre et le nom des Malefoy était juste un peu maudit, après.

-C'est pourquoi tu es parti en France.

-Oui. Mère et moi sont allés vivre chez ma grand-mère pour un temps… J'ai été accepté comme apprenti, et trois ans après j'avais mon diplôme de maître des potions. Mais les choses étaient restées très mauvaises pour nous en Angleterre. Tous nos biens restaient propriété de la justice. Je n'avais donc pas d'argent pour ouvrir une boutique. J'étais un peu perdu, en fait. Et ensuite, j'ai eu une offre de Beauxbâtons et je l'ai prise. Je me suis dit que c'était temporaire et qu'un jour j'aurais l'apothicairerie dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Mais j'ai découvert que j'aimais enseigner… même beaucoup, en fait. Alors, je m'y suis fait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait revenir en Angleterre ?

-Scorpius.

-Ton fils ?

-Je voulais qu'il étudie à Poudlard. Il aurait pu aller à Beauxbâtons, mais je pense que je préférais qu'il aille dans la même école que moi, pour que nous puissions partager un peu de son histoire. En plus, il avait déjà passé les onze premières années de sa vie en France, il était en train de devenir un homme français* et ça ne le faisait pas du tout.

-Pourquoi ? Ta grand-mère est française et également quelques-uns de tes ancêtres, si je me souviens bien.

-C'est vrai, je suis en partie français. Mais je suis un homme anglais en premier, et j'apprécie beaucoup de choses qui sont anglaises. Je voulais que mon fils soit pareil. Et cela m'a aidé que le ministère décide finalement de me rendre ma maison et mon argent… après qu'ils se soient servis, bien sûr.

-Attends… Es-tu en train de me dire qu'ils ont mis plus de dix ans pour te rendre ce qui t'appartenait ?

-Quinze ans, en fait.

-C'est atroce ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas protesté ?

-Qui aurait écouté, se serait ennuyé à aider ?

-Je l'aurais fait !

-Peut-être. Mais je te dois déjà trop. Pas question que je te demande une autre faveur. De toute façon, nous étions quittes. Mon salaire de professeur était décent. Nous avions la maison de ma grand-mère pour vivre. Nous étions bien. Mon seul regret était que ma mère soit morte avant que l'on ne puisse retourner chez nous.

-Et ton travail ici ?

-McGonagall m'a offert ce poste, un an après mon retour en Angleterre. J'avais fait des plans pour mon apothicairerie mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette chance d'être près de Scorpius. Le garçon est presque toute ma vie. »

Harry était surpris par l'intensité des sentiments derrière ces mots. Il n'avait imaginé que Drago puisse être un père si attentif. De ceci et d'autres choses glanées dans la discussion au cours de leurs rencontres, Harry en avait conclu que Drago et son fils étaient très proches. Cela le força à reconnaître qu'il avait perdu quelque chose dans la relation avec ses propres enfants, cette proximité. Cela le rendit envieux. Cela le blessa.

« Tu sembles très proche de ton fils, se força à dire Harry pour se détourner de ces pensées.

-Oh, oui. Mais c'est naturel, je suppose. Je veux dire, je n'ai que lui et il n'a que moi.

-Et sa mère ?

-Morte en couches…

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est bon.

-Alors tu l'as élevé seul.

-Oui. Mère et grand-mère m'ont aidé tout du long. Mais pendant les dix dernières années, nous n'étions que tous les deux.

-Tu disais que tu avais dîné avec lui aujourd'hui ? Vous le faites souvent ?

-Au moins une fois par semaine. »

Harry ressentit à nouveau cette envie. Dans un sens, cette conversation lui montrait qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à régler dans sa vie.

« Quand tu es rentré en Angleterre, tu ne t'es pas inquiété pour Scorpius ? Cela n'a pas dû être facile pour lui de s'adapter à Poudlard, après tout ce temps en France.

-Et il faut ajouter que beaucoup de gens sont encore en colère contre moi et pensent qu'il est juste que mon fils soit mal traité à cause de ce que j'ai fait », ajouta Drago.

Harry rougit en pensant que Ginny et Ron comptaient parmi ces gens.

« Mais, continua le professeur, heureusement pour nous, une petite fille rousse s'est entêtée à aimer mon fils et à le vouloir comme ami. Et Rosie, la digne fille de sa mère, est une sorcière effrayante. Même James a rapidement appris à ne pas croiser sa route.

-Es-tu en train de me dire que Jamie avait pour habitude d'embêter Scorpius ?

-Oh, beaucoup. Mais seulement au début. Rosie l'a engueulé pas mal de dois, et il a ensuite appris à se taire. Malheureusement, cela a conduit Scorpius à être dans l'ombre de Rosie, mais les gens l'ont laissé tranquille après cela.

-Je suis désolé, Drago. Je n'en savais rien.

-Moi non plus, à l'époque. Scorpius n'a commencé à m'en parler qu'après cela. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment après cela. Drago attrapa la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et leur servit quelques verres.

« Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? dit Malefoy.

-Sure.

-Pourquoi travailles-tu si dur ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je travaille trop dur ? rétorqua Harry.

-Parce que tu ne viens jamais ici avant neuf heures du soir. Tu viens toujours en cheminette directement du travail et tu reviens souvent au travail au lieu de rentrer chez toi. Tu es même arrivé ici les samedis soirs après une journée entière de travail. Donc, oui, je pense que tu travailles trop dur.

-Tu as… remarqué tout cela…

-Oui. A nouveau, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? demanda Harry.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé toutes ces choses à propos de ma vie ? répliqua Drago.

-Je voulais en savoir un peu plus sur toi…

-Même raison, alors. Même si je dois admettre que je me sens également un peu concerné.

-Concerné ? dit Harry, surpris.

-Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, oui. Je pense que personne ne devrait travailler si dur. Cela ne peut pas être bénéfique. Et arrête d'esquiver ma question.

-Je travaille dur parce que je le dois ?

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Essaie encore. »

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Mais dans un sens, j'ai toujours été un bourreau de travail. Mon travail est devenu ma vie.

-Et tu le regrettes…

-Oui. »

Oh oui, il le regrettait. « Mais ce n'est qu'un de mes nombreux regrets », pensa-t-il rudement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu ainsi le contrôle de sa vie ? Encore une fois, il se le demandait, quand et où les choses avaient-elles dégénéré comme cela ?

Il ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.

« Je me sens si vieux parfois, avoua-t-il.

-Oh ! Bienvenue au club. »


	13. Chapter 13

Désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, mais aujourd'hui j'avais quelque chose de très sympathique à faire, j'ai nommé le partiel d'humanités littéraires ! Trois heures à discuter sur le corps du dirigeant en politique et les différents types de domination... Bref, ma vie est passionnante.

Voici le nouveau chapitre, on repasse aux enfants. J'ai eu quelques remarques sur cette apparition du Drarry, sachez que cela va se mettre en place très lentement, et que je suis désolée pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas les doubles couples gay.

N'oubliez pas la petite review, pour ce début de mai seule un visiteur sur vingt-trois en a laissée une ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Albus termina éreinté une séance d'entraînement de Quidditch. Il prit une douche rapide et quitta les vestiaires pour retrouver Scorpius. Il se trouvait dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, travaillant sur le portrait de Rosie. L'artiste sourit lorsqu'il aperçut Albus.

« Tu avances bien, remarqua le Gryffondor.

-Merci.

-Où est Rosie ?

-A la bibliothèque. Frank est allé la rejoindre. Alors, comment était l'entraînement ? demanda Scorpius en se dirigeant vers deux fauteuils situés dans le coin de la pièce.

-Stressant, épuisant, frénétique…

-Lily vous pousse vraiment, hein ?

-Elle est toujours très concentrée lors des entraînements qu'elle rend intensifs, mais elle devient complètement folle quand on se prépare contre Serpentard.

-C'est naturel, je suppose. Il faut que vous gagniez le match.

-C'est dingue comme je ne m'en soucie que très peu, soupira Albus, épuisé. Je jouerai de mon mieux et je tenterai de nous faire gagner, mais ce sera tout. Je ne peux plus le faire. Cela me prend trop de temps, et m'en laisse trop peu pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un remontant. Tu montes au dortoir avec moi ? »

Les yeux d'Albus s'écarquillèrent.

« Quel sorte de remontant as-tu à l'esprit ?

-Le meilleur, répliqua Scorpius avec un petit sourire.

-Alors, allons-y ! »

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers pour accéder au dortoir des sixièmes années, désert. Scorpius ferma la porte et jeta quelques sorts de silence et de verrouillage. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant leur proximité pendant une petite minute, puis s'embrassèrent. C'était doux et lent, mais le baiser se transforma rapidement en quelque chose de beaucoup plus passionné. Scorpius mena gentiment Albus à son lit et l'y allongea. Les deux garçons, l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassaient voluptueusement, faisant monter l'excitation. Rapidement, les chemises se révélèrent être de trop et tombèrent au sol. Leurs mains purent alors courir sur le corps de l'autre, traçant de délicieuses lignes de frissons, parcourues ensuite par leurs bouches chaudes. Ils étaient perdus dans un fouillis de draps et une brume de plaisir. Une fois leur désir assouvi, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes, le temps de laisser les battements de leur cœur ralentir, et leurs respirations se calmer.

« Eh bien, c'est une excellente façon d'être accueilli », murmura Albus, en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure merveilleusement soyeuse du Serdaigle.

Cela fit rire Scorpius. Il posa sa main sur le visage du garçon et le caressa doucement.

« Sais-tu à quel point tu es sexy ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, répondit malicieusement Albus, mais tu devras en faire plus… pour me convaincre de ma sexytude.

-Encore plus ? Okay ! »

Scorpius se leva en prononçant ces mots affolé, Albus l'attrapa par le poignet et le ramena vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiéta le brun.

-Je veux simplement te montrer quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Laisse-moi me lever et je te monterai… »

Albus lui donna un rapide baiser et le libéra. Scorpius tira une grande boîte de sous son lit elle était pleine de classeurs, de cahiers à dessin et de carnets à croquis. Le brun l'ouvrit et ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise : il regardait une exquise peinture de… lui-même. C'était incroyable…

Scorpius l'avait peint étendu dans l'herbe [sous la nue, pâle dans son lit vert où la lumière pleut]*, sous un arbre. Un sourire ornait son visage et il regardait un papillon qui voletait au-dessus de lui. Le portrait était incontestablement charmant. L'herbe peinte bougeait doucement, les feuilles de l'arbre bruissaient et s'illuminaient lorsqu'elles attrapaient les rayons du soleil. Le papillon décrivait de petits cercles. Mais Albus était parfaitement immobile seuls ses yeux semblaient être animés, comme s'ils suivaient les mouvements du papillon.

La peinture se distinguait par sa vivacité. Les couleurs éclataient. Mais ce qui attirait l'attention d'Albus, c'était son propre visage représenté… Chaque ligne, chaque contour semblait dessiné avec un soin amoureux. « Je suis vraiment beau », pensa-t-il. Une lumière dans ses yeux brillait, comme une expression de son hilarité. C'était une image d'Albus à un moment calme et heureux. Il observa le corps que Scorpius avait dessiné et il perçut l'appréciation dans l'œil de l'artiste. Cette remarque lui fit sentir à quel point il était aimé… Depuis quand Scorpius le voyait-il ainsi ? Quand avait-il peint ceci ?

« Scor… Je suis… Je ne sais pas quoi dit. C'est incroyable. C'est exquis. Cela me rend si heureux, et pas uniquement parce que c'est moi que tu as dessiné, même si en fait c'est ça qui m'étonne. Quand as-tu dessiné cela ? »

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il pointa le coin en bas à droite de la peinture. Là, à peine visible dans l'herbe, se distinguaient la signature de Scorpius et la date. Albus mit un moment à comprendre, mais une fois le gribouillis déchiffré, la surprise le frappa.

« Tu l'as peint il y a plus d'un an »… murmura-t-il.

L'artiste parut plutôt embarassé alors qu'il acquiesçait de la tête.

« Je dessine des portraits de toi depuis deux ans.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y en a d'autres ?

-Ce dossier t'est uniquement consacré. »

Albus tourna la page du carnet et il se découvrit, image après image… Sur un balai, volant avec le vent dans ses cheveux assis à la table en train de lire, se passant la main dans cette même chevelure indisciplinée assis dans l'encoignure d'une fenêtre, regardant au dehors debout dans le laboratoire de potions, le visage concentré. Cela continuait. Scorpius semblait l'avoir capturé dans toutes les humeurs possibles et inimaginables. Tous les portraits étaient enchantés ainsi, les détails bougeaient, mais Albus restait immobile. Et chaque dessin était si amoureusement réalisé. Le simple fait de les regarder trahissait la profondeur des sentiments que l'artiste éprouvait pour son sujet.

« C'est vraiment dingue, Scor. La peinture est splendide et le charme que tu as utilisé… Je ne les connais pas, mais je peux dire qu'ils sont plutôt compliqués et difficiles à lancer. Tu as fait un travail formidable et brillant. Je manque d'adjectifs. Tu es incroyable, tu le savais ? »

Scorpius rougissait sous cet éloge, mais souriait également. « Merci » fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire.

« Comment as-tu fait pour dessiner cela alors que je n'ai jamais posé pour toi ?

-Je t'ai observé… beaucoup.

-Ah bon ? Tu étais vraiment discret, alors. Je n'ai jamais rien remarqué.

-Ton innocence est adorable, _love_.

-C'est vrai… Alors, quoi d'autre ai-je manqué ?

-Que j'ai le béguin pour toi depuis deux ans… »

Albus suspectait ceci depuis qu'il avait remarqué la date du premier tableau, mais l'entendre restait une surprise.

« Deux ans ?

-Uh uh.

-Et tu n'as rien dit…

-Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé dire ? Je pouvais difficilement venir te voir et te dire que je t'appréciais, si ?

-Non. Mais tu aurais au moins pu me parler. En fait, on dirait que tu as tenté de m'éviter pendant tout ce temps. Pourquoi ? »

Scorpius rougit à nouveau et détourna le regard. Albus posa le dossier sur le lit et se rapprocha de son compagnon, qui ne semblait toujours pas déterminé à le regarder. Alors il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Scorpius et soupira.

« Dis-moi, dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds.

-J'étais convaincu que tu étais hétéro et que tu ne me regarderais jamais de cette manière.

-Je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Je pensais également être hétéro… Jusqu'à ce que tu me séduises avec ton beau visage et ton corps outrageusement séduisant… » termina Albus doucement, connaissant parfaitement l'effet que ces mots allaient avoir sur Scorpius.

Le Serdaigle rosit et se tortilla dans ses bras, mais Albus maintint sa prise.

« Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu ne me parlais pas…

-C'était difficile de garder mon sang-froid quand tu étais dans les parages. Je devais m'empêcher de rougir et… j'avais toujours peur de dire ou de faire quelque chose d'inapproprié.

-Eh bien, je regrette que tu n'aies pas essayé de me parler, que tu n'aies pas bégayé et rougi, agi d'une façon inconvenante en m'embrassant ou quelque chose dans le genre… Parce que j'aurais remarqué à quel point tu es sexy, je t'aurais sauté dessus et nous aurions été ensemble bien plus tôt… Réalises-tu qu'à cause de toi, nous avons perdu deux ans de vivre ensemble ? s'exclama Albus d'une voix faussement indignée.

-Pardon ?

-Tu penses que tu peux t'en sortir avec « pardon » ?

-Peut-être que je peux me faire pardonner.

-Hum… Peut-être. Mais cela ne sera pas facile, murmura Albus. Tu devras me faire beaucoup de câlins, de baisers, de caresses et d'amour…

-Je pense que je peux gérer cela.

-Alors, commençons ! »

A ces mots, Albus se laissa tomber sur le lit et soupira de plaisir lorsque Scorpius se plaça à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa sur le ventre, toujours plus bas. Ils n'émergèrent de leur bulle de désir que très tard, et réalisèrent qu'ils avaient été si heureux, leurs corps entremêlés, qu'ils en avaient oublié le dîner et qu'ils devraient alors descendre aux cuisines… Pas qu'ils s'en souciaient, de toute façon.

[…]

Rose dînait avec Frank et Lily. Cette dernière était, comme d'habitude, dans la lune et tentait de ne pas montrer qu'elle regardait Jeremy Nott toutes les deux secondes. Malheureusement pour elle, c'était évident pour ses deux amis, et Rose avait également remarqué que Jeremy semblait apporter un soin tout particulier à ne pas les regarder lorsqu'il relevait la tête, comme s'il était au courant de l'attention que lui portait Lily. Elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Tu vois, il ne veut même pas me regarder, dit Lily, abattue.

-Quelque chose de particulier est arrivé ? demanda Rose.

-Je ne sais pas. Nous nous sommes retrouvés en cours de potions, comme d'habitude, et nous avons commencé à travailler. J'ai tenté de le faire parler. Normalement, il le fait une fois que j'ai lancé la discussion, mais cette fois il était vraiment calme et silencieux. Je l'ai interrogé à propos de cette attitude et il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à l'esprit qui le taraudait. Je lui ai demandé ce que c'était, et il m'a répondu très poliment que je devais rester en dehors de ses affaires. Après, il a totalement arrêté de me regarder et de me parler. Comme s'il était en colère contre moi. Mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça.

-Peut-être que cela n'a rien à voir avec toi. Peut-être qu'il y a réellement quelque chose qui le taraude.

-Mais alors, pourquoi fait-il tout pour ne pas me regarder ?

-Hum… Je ne sais pas. As-tu dit à quelqu'un que tu l'aimais bien ?

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non.

-Alors, il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas », conclut Rose.

« Peut-être devrais-je trouver Scorpius pour lui demander de parler à Jeremy », pensa-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-elle à haute voix. Je parlerai à Scorpius. Nous trouverons quelque chose. »

Lily acquiesça de la tête. Elle semblait vraiment très triste.

* * *

* Désolée pour cette référence littéraire qui n'a absolument rien à avoir, mais j'adore "Le Dormeur du Val" et ce morceau de phrase m'y a fait immédiatement penser. Si cela gêne la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer et je l'enlèverai.


	14. Chapter 14

Je suis toujours là, vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais je suis assez occupée en ce moment à cause des partiels à réviser... Mon rythme de publication va donc ralentir cette semaine, mais je tenterai de reprendre une publication quotidienne quand ce sera fini.

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review (merci à TiteM et aux autres qui sont toujours fidèles au poste !).

* * *

En cette belle matinée, Harry se trouvait à son bureau, assis devant une pile de papiers à remplir. C'était l'aspect de son travail qu'il haïssait vraiment. Il avait tenté de résister le plus longtemps possible à cette promotion en tant que chef des Aurors, mais il avait tout de même dû s'y résoudre, même si c'était, selon lui, le boulot le plus ennuyeux de toute la division des chasseurs de mages noirs. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était assister à des réunions, distribuer les tâches et remplir de la paperasse. Il ne devait ses quelques participations au travail de terrain qu'à son entêtement.

Il avait travaillé sur une affaire toute la semaine, et avait fermement ignoré les papiers empilés sur son bureau. Maintenant que l'affaire était résolue, il était piégé au ministère par sa secrétaire, qui l'avait menacé de ne pas le laisser partir avant qu'il n'ait traité au moins la moitié des dossiers. Il soupira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il but un peu de café, puis attrapa le rapport suivant, le passa rapidement en revue, le signa et le posa loin de lui. « Cela va être une longue journée », pensa-t-il.

Il fut interrompu par un tapotement à sa fenêtre. Il y jeta un œil et découvrit un hibou… « Le hibou d'Albus ! ». Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer l'oiseau, détachant ensuite le parchemin de sa patte et lui donnant une noix Miamhibou. Le volatile hulula en remerciement et repartit. Harry était toujours heureux de recevoir des nouvelles de ses enfants, mais Albus était le seul à lui écrire régulièrement. Lily et James semblaient simplement trop occupés par leurs propres vies pour se soucier de celle de leur père. Il déroula le parchemin et commença à lire. Comme d'habitude, aucune salutation, ni formule de politesse : Albus débutait toujours ses lettres par le vif du sujet, comme s'ils se trouvaient déjà au milieu d'une conversation. Son père trouvait cela plutôt attachant.

« Cela fait déjà cinq fois que je réécris cette lettre. T'écrire ne devrait pas être difficile, je sais, mais pourtant c'est le cas. Quelques trucs me tarabustent et j'ai besoin de t'en parler. Et avant que tu ne commences à t'inquiéter, je ne suis impliqué dans aucune affaire obscure. J'ai juste pris quelques décisions concernant ma vie que je veux partager avec toi. Je pourrai bénéficier de tes conseils et de ton soutien.  
Je sais que cela devient mystérieux, mais je ne veux pas trop en parler dans une lettre. Je sais que je reviendrai à la maison pour Noël dans moins de dix jours je pensais t'en parler à ce moment-là, mais plus j'y réfléchis et plus je trouve que ce n'est pas une si bonne idée. Alors, penses-tu que tu pourrais trouver un peu de temps pour venir me voir à l'école ?  
Et s'il te plaît, n'en parle pas à Jamie et Lily… Je sais que cela te paraît étrange, mais j'ai mes raisons. Ne dis rien à Maman non plus. Tu dois être très occupé, mais j'espère que tu pourras venir. Je t'aime.  
Al. »

Harry était surpris et inquiet, en dépit du fait qu'Al lui assurait qu'il ne se trouvait dans aucune situation périlleuse. Il relut la lettre plusieurs fois, mais rien de nouveau ne s'imposa à son esprit. Albus avait choisi ses mots avec beaucoup de précautions. Harry soupira.

« Je pense que je ferais mieux d'aller le voir… pensa-t-il. Mais comment le rencontrer à l'école sans que Jamie et Lily ne l'apprennent ? Le bureau de McGonagall ? Non. Peut-être pourrais-je demander à Drago. Il n'en dira rien, j'en suis sûr. Et que se passe-t-il avec Al ? Il me dit de ne pas m'en faire, mais c'est impossible ! Et pourquoi cette insistance sur le fait de ne pas en parler à Ginny ? Pas qu'elle soit là pour que je lui en parle, mais quand même… »

[…]

Harry avait d'abord songé gagner Poudlard le lendemain, mais il décida qu'il ne pouvait attendre. Il joignit Drago en cheminette juste avant le dîner.

« Tu viens tôt, dit le maître des Potions.

-Oui, je sais. J'ai besoin d'une faveur.

-Bien sûr. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-J'ai reçu une lettre d'Al ce matin, expliqua Harry. Il dit qu'il a besoin de me parler de quelque chose et me demande si je peux venir à l'école pour le rencontrer.

-Ah ! s'exclama Drago.

-Tu sais ce que c'est…

-Je pense en avoir une idée, et non, je ne peux pas t'en parler.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de mystère ? Est-il en danger ?

-Pas du tout. C'est simplement quelque chose d'assez personnel. Viens ici et il t'en parlera.

-Il me dit aussi qu'il ne veut pas que Lily et Jamie soient au courant, ajouta Harry.

-Alors vous pourrez vous voir ici, dans mes appartements. Peux-tu venir après le dîner ?

-Oui, si cela te convient.

-Bien sûr. Je lui enverrai un message, précisa Drago.

-Merci. »

[…]

A l'heure dite, Harry traversa le feu enchanté avec son inélégance habituelle. Drago roula des yeux, mais ne dit rien. Le brun remarqua cette délicatesse à son égard et sourit. Albus était là avec un autre garçon… un seul regard était suffisant pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait de Scorpius. Il ressemblait tellement à son père que c'en était presque étrange.

« Salut Papa, dit Albus.

-Coucou, Al. Bonsoir, Scorpius, salua Harry en tendant la main au fils Malefoy.

-M. Potter. Cela fait un moment que je souhaite vous rencontrer, dit Scorpius en lui serrant la main.

-Appelle-moi Harry, s'il te plaît. « M. Potter » me fait croire que je suis à nouveau à l'école avec Rogue prêt à m'insulter.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises, répondit le Serdaigle avec un sourire.

-Tu n'en as pas idée. Je haïssais passionnément les potions.*

-Al est votre contraire, alors.

-Hum… Mais Al a un très bon professeur qui est presque gaga de lui, à ce que j'entends.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Vous devriez entendre Rosie à ce sujet. Elle dit que papa ne voit personne d'autre dans la classe à part Al.

-Totalement faux, les interrompit Drago d'une voix traînante. Je jette parfois un œil sur toi et Rosie, parfois. »

Albus semblait légèrement mal à l'aise mais sourit. Cela rassura Harry.

« Bien, je pense que Scorpius et moi allons vous laisser seuls. Nous serons dans mon bureau, précisa Malefoy. Les boissons sont sur la table, faites comme chez vous.

-Merci », dit Harry.

Drago hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'autre pièce.

« C'était sympa de vous rencontrer, monsieur… Je veux dire Harry », ajouta Scorpius.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête et sourit. Le jeune garçon regarda Albus pendant un moment, puis quitta la pièce.

« Alors ? » demanda Harry en s'installant dans un fauteuil. Albus s'assit également, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, geste qu'il faisait souvent lorsqu'il était nerveux. Cela fit sourire Harry. Il se pencha et prit les mains de son fils dans les siennes, les serrant légèrement et lui disant de se détendre.

« Quoi que ce soit, tu peux me le dire.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer… soupira Albus. Papa, je suis en couple. »

Harry avait imaginé pas mal de choses, mais pas cela. Nul besoin d'en faire toute une histoire sauf si…

« Avec Scorpius ? demanda Harry, préférant être direct.

-Quoi ? Comment… balbutia Albus.

-Tu ne te serais pas comporté ainsi si tu avais été avec une fille. Tu l'aurais simplement précisé dans une de tes lettres. Et Scorpius était ici quand je suis arrivé, alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison, vous n'avez jamais été amis auparavant. Et le regard qu'il t'a lancé en quittant la pièce était assez révélateur. Cela m'a intrigué quand je l'ai vu, et maintenant je comprends.

Albus ne pouvait rien faire sinon regarder son père avec surprise.

« Je suis Auror, Al, je suis entraîné à remarquer ces choses », expliqua Harry. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus d'indices pour comprendre, mais le choc restait vivace. « Je suis très surpris. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les garçons.

-Moi non plus… reconnut Albus. Mais c'était avant de connaître Scor.

-Et comment cela est-il arrivé ? »

Albus lui raconta. C'était une histoire très mignonne et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la fin. Scorpius semblait être une personne très spéciale, et à travers les anecdotes que lui contait son fils, il paraissait exercer une bonne influence sur lui, comme s'il poussait Albus à réfléchir sur lui-même pour déterminer qui il était et ce qu'il désirait réellement.

« Cela va me prendre un moment pour me faire à l'idée, mais je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça, si cela t'inquiétait », reprit Harry.

Le jeune Potter l'avait espéré, mais cela lui fit du bien de l'entendre.

« Merci, papa, lui dit-il avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

-C'est bon. Je pense que Lily et Jamie ne le savent pas.

-Lily l'a deviné, elle est très cool à ce sujet. Rosie et Frank sont également au courant.

-Rosie doit être heureuse.

-Elle est euphorique. Mais Jamie pense que nous sommes juste amis et il n'aime pas trop cela, ajouta Albus en lui racontant les altercations qu'il avait eues avec son frère.

-Hum… Ta mère ne va pas apprécier non plus.

-Je sais. C'est pour cela que je voulais en parler à toi en premier.

-Ecoute Al, Ginny n'a jamais été capable d'oublier ce que Lucius lui a fait subir alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans. Je sais que trente ans ont passé depuis, mais certaines cicatrices ne guérissent pas. Et Drago était un crétin insupportable quand nous étions à l'école. Il avait toujours quelque chose de méchant à dire sur les Weasley. Et Ron a failli mourir à cause de lui, même si le poison ne lui était pas directement destiné. Je sais que la pression était très forte sur les épaules de Drago, cela fait longtemps que je lui ai pardonné, mais ta mère n'a pas pu, n'a pas voulu. Et c'est justifié, dans un sens. Je sais aussi que cela n'a rien à voir avec Scorpius, mais elle ne le verra pas de cette manière. Tu verras, elle commencera par mal réagir, mais c'est une personne raisonnable et elle s'y fera. Je lui parlerai.

-Merci encore… Je suis plutôt inquiet.

-Et je parlerai également avec Jamie quand vous reviendrez pour Noël. De ce que tu m'as raconté, je vois que tu tentes de t'affirmer et tu le fais plutôt bien. J'en suis même fier. J'ai toujours pensé que Jamie avait trop d'influence sur toi. En réalité, je pense qu'il se bataille avec toi non pas à cause de Scorpius, mais parce qu'il comprend qu'il est en train de perdre cette influence. Et il aime bien trop te diriger pour abandonner ce pouvoir sans livrer bataille. »

Albus acquiesça et soupira.

« Il y a une autre chose dont je veux te parler. Je veux quitter l'équipe de Quidditch.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Le jeune garçon expliqua ses raisons du mieux qu'il pouvait. Bien sûr, Harry comprenait, mais il savait à quel point les élèves de Gryffondor allaient mal réagir. Ils ne verraient rien sinon une forme de trahison.

« Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire cela ? L'équipe te haïra. Et une bonne partie de ta Maison également. Et s'ils perdent un de leurs matchs, c'est sur toi que tombera le blâme.

-Je sais. Je ne veux pas les laisser tomber, mais je suis fatigué de jouer, papa. Je ne veux plus le faire. Je regrette que cela soit si difficile. Je suis fatigué par toutes ces choses que l'on attend de moi. Est-ce si répréhensible de vouloir faire quelque chose pour changer cela ?

-Bien sûr que non. Mais c'est difficile de quitter l'équipe au milieu de l'année.

-Je le sais également, mais tu ne peux pas me dire que cela aurait été mieux accepté si je l'avais quittée au début.

-J'imagine que tu as raison… » soupira Harry.

Il savait mieux que personne cette impression de toujours devoir faire ce que les autres attendaient de lui. La plupart du temps, il avait dû faire avec, et il commençait à réaliser que cela l'avait conduit à de nombreuses erreurs. Il ne voulait pas que son fils emprunte le même chemin. Albus avait suivi les directives toute sa vie, et le voir agir de son propre chef était rassurant. Harry songea qu'il devrait remercier Scorpius pour cela.

« Al, reprit son père, je ne veux plus jamais que tu fasses quelque chose uniquement parce qu'on l'attend de toi. Fais ce qu'il te semble juste. Les prochains mois vont être difficiles, mais si tu t'accroches et que tu ne laisses personne te faire changer d'avis, les autres apprendront à te laisser tranquille. Et je serai là quand tu auras besoin de moi. Je parlerai avec Lily et Jamie s'ils te donnent du fil à retordre…

-Alors, tu penses que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? s'exclama Albus, le soulagement aisément perceptible dans sa voix.

-Oui. Et maintenant, je veux que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Et je veux également parler à Scorpius avant que vous ne retourniez dans vos dortoirs. Allons le retrouver.

-D'accord », répondit son fils avec un grand sourire.

Harry n'avait pas vu ce sourire depuis l'enfance d'Albus, et cela le rendit heureux, renforçant son envie de connaître Scorpius un peu mieux.

« Si ce gamin peut faire sourire Al comme cela, il doit être vraiment spécial », songea-t-il alors qu'ils se levaient et se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Drago.

* * *

* L'assonance étant difficilement traduisible, je vous poste la phrase originale : "I used to hate potions with passion."


	15. Chapter 15

Et voici une courte suite, mais révélatrice ! J'espère que vous appréciez cette apparition des parents dans la fanfic. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, Albus, Scorpius et leurs amis restent bien sûr présents. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui continuent à lire, même s'il y en a moins qu'avant. Merci également aux reviewers, anonymes comme inscrits.

* * *

Harry et Albus se tenaient sur le pas de la porte du bureau de Drago, observant le tableau qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Le père et le fils étaient assis à la table, le professeur corrigeant des devoirs pendant que l'élève faisait ses devoirs. Ils travaillaient avec la même expression d'intense concentration sur leur visage, leurs cheveux blonds tombant sur les yeux bien qu'ils les repoussaient en arrière régulièrement. La vision attendrissante fit sourire Harry et, comme il le remarqua en se tournant vers lui, Albus.

« Papa, tu ne détestes plus le professeur Malefoy, si ? demanda le garçon, l'inquiétude clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

-Tu l'aimes bien, hein ? répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'il est mon professeur préféré ou le père de Scorpius. C'est vraiment une personne très sympathique. Je sais qu'il était horrible avec toi quand vous étiez à l'école, mais il a changé… »

Harry sourit à nouveau devant son fils qui prenait la défense de Drago Malefoy. Vraiment, qui l'aurait cru ?

« Non Al, je ne le hais pas. Je ne pense pas l'avoir fait, d'ailleurs. En fait, je commence à réaliser que je ne le connais pas vraiment. J'ai certes des impressions laissées par son comportement à l'école et pendant la guerre… Mais je suis persuadé qu'elles sont fausses. C'est drôle. Je le connais depuis trente ans et pourtant, je sens que je commence tout juste à le connaître. »

Drago leva les yeux vers eux. Il leva les sourcils comme pour leur demander si tout allait bien, ce à quoi répondit Harry avec un signe de tête. Scorpius les vit et sourit à son tour, mais il semblait anxieux. Albus se dirigea vers lui pour le rassurer, et Drago laissa son travail entamé, se levant et marchant vers Harry.

« Laissons-les seuls un instant », dit-il.

Harry acquiesça et le suivit dehors. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu pour patienter, confortablement assis dans les fauteuils. Les garçons les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard. Harry leur servit de la Bierraubeurre et ils s'assirent à leur tour pour discuter.

[…]

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que les garçons les avaient quittés pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs, les pères demeuraient assis, buvant du whisky et parlant. Harry avait trouvé Scorpius absolument charmant et il l'avait dit à Albus, provoquant chez lui une grande joie et de l'embarras chez le Serdaigle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Drago avait merveilleusement bien élevé son fils, et lui fit également remarquer.

« C'est l'une des choses dans ma vie dont je suis le plus fier, expliqua Drago. Alors que je ne savais qu'une seule chose à propos de la paternité : ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Je ne voulais pas reproduire les faits et gestes de mon père. Je ne voulais pas devenir l'homme qu'il avait été. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas du tout comment faire, au début. J'ai enchaîné les gaffes en essayant de faire de mon mieux…

-Ironiquement, j'étais pareil. Je ne savais pas non plus comment être un père. J'avais seulement l'exemple de mon oncle et, d'une certaine manière, de Sirius. Mais mon oncle était dans beaucoup de domaines le pire père que l'on puisse avoir. Sirius était beaucoup mieux, mais il faut dire qu'il pouvait être un peu négligent… Même si à l'époque, je ne le voyais pas. Avec le recul, je dois dire qu'il était meilleur comme ami que comme parent.

-Certes, mais au moins tu avais ta femme…

-Oui, j'avais ma femme. »

Quelque chose dans le ton de Harry intrigua Drago. Son ancien camarade de classe avait laissé passer quelques informations personnelles pendant cette dernière heure de discussion, et ils en avaient même parlé franchement, ce qui le fit s'interroger sur le mariage de l'Auror. Pourquoi avait-il paru si triste, voire en colère, à chaque fois que sa femme était mentionnée ? Il voulait savoir, mais il était sûr que Harry ne prendraient pas gentiment les questions concernant son vie maritale. Il se décida donc pour une approche plus subtile, plus… Serpentarde.

« Albus m'a dit l'autre jour que tu étais longtemps resté à la maison en tant que père au foyer, reprit Drago, comme s'il tentait de changer de sujet.

-Dix ans, répondit doucement Harry.

-Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

-Ginny et moi ne pensions pas avoir d'enfants si tôt, et elle ne voulait pas laisser tomber sa carrière. De mon côté, je ne me voyais pas confier mes enfants à leur grand-mère toute la journée, même si Molly m'a dit de nombreuses fois qu'elle aurait été ravie de les avoir. Elle s'occupait déjà de Rosie et d'Hugo, alors Jamie et Al ne seraient que deux enfants supplémentaires… J'y ai réfléchi, mais… je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je savais qu'elle en prenait bien soin et tout ça, mais ayant grandi sans mes parents, je savais que rien ni personne ne pouvait les remplacer, en dépit de l'amour que cette personne te porte. Et j'avais vraiment voulu des enfants. Je pensais que c'était la moindre des choses, de s'assurer que j'étais au maximum avec eux, vu que leur mère ne pouvait pas.

-Je sais ce que tu as ressenti. J'avais de la chance de pouvoir avoir Scorpius avec moi toutes ces années à Beauxbâtons. Je l'emmenais quand je donnais mes cours, il s'asseyait à un petit bureau derrière le mien et dessinait toute la journée, raconta Drago avec un sourire ému.

-Bons souvenirs ?

-Excellents… Ils grandissent si vite. Parfois, le bébé qu'il était me manque. Mais je n'en ai eu qu'un. Les choses n'ont sans doute pas été si simples pour toi, avec trois petits enfants. Tu leur faisais également l'école à la maison ?

-Oui, même si certains jours, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient me rendre fou. J'ai voulu tellement de fois me lever et partir. Mais cela valait quand même le coup… »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, comme des parents se remémorant des souvenirs partagés avec leurs enfants.

« Dix ans… Ton travail ne te manquait pas ?

-Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que si. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, répondit Harry, avec à nouveau une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-Harry, es-tu heureux ? » demanda abruptement Drago.

Le concerné était étonné par la question. Il sourit un peu tristement.

« Suis-je autorisé à mentir ?

-C'est ce que tu fais ? Te mentir à toi-même…

-La plupart du temps, oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Harry ? » insista Drago.

L'ex-Gryffondor soupira et, d'un geste machinal, passa sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il baissa le regard vers la table, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« C'est bon, tu n'as pas à répondre si tu ne le veux pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te supplier, ajouta Drago, désireux de rendre l'atmosphère plus supportable.

-Ce n'est pas ça… Je veux répondre à ta question… répondit Harry, d'un ton exaspéré.

-Hum… Je vois. Tu penses que tu veux te confier à moi, mais tu es confus par cette impulsion car tu ne la comprends pas. Ce qui nous ramène au fait que nous ne sommes pas vraiment des amis… je suppose, expliqua Drago, un peu déçu.

-Je suis désolée. Vieilles habitudes…

-C'est difficile d'arrêter de me percevoir comme un ennemi, c'est ça ?

-Cela fait longtemps que je ne vois plus comme mon ennemi, Drago. Après tout, nous sommes derrière tout ce Potter-Malefoy, non ?

-Alors, qu'est-ce ?

-Hermione dit que je mets du temps à m'ouvrir, à demander de l'aide, et que c'est dur pour moi.

-Et comme Granger a toujours raison, nous pouvons prendre ses propos comme une vérité. »

Harry chercha la moquerie dans cette réponse, mais il n'en trouva pas.

« Aussi difficile à croire que cela puisse être, Harry, j'ai changé. J'avais l'habitude de dire toutes ces méchantes choses sur Granger parce que j'étais jaloux. Je détestais le fait qu'elle soit meilleure que moi dans tous nos cours. Mais je ne suis plus un stupide adolescent, plus du tout. Je n'utilise plus de mots comme Sang-de-Bourbe et traître à son sang. Je ne crois plus en tout ce foutoir.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé. C'est simplement que j'ai encore toutes ces impressions que tu m'as laissées de l'école et elles ont tendance à noircir ton image. Ce n'est pas très juste…

-Tu as raison. Je suppose que c'est cela qui nous empêche d'être amis. Je veux être capable de te prouver que j'ai changé.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi te sens-tu concerné par ce que je pense ? »

« Cela m'a toujours concerné, Harry », pensa Drago.

« Cela m'inquiète, okay. Tu as juste à prendre les choses comme elles se présentent. Les raisons ne sont pas importantes. Alors, vas-tu me traiter comme un ami et me dire ce qui te pèse, ou non ? Il est évident que cela a quelque chose à voir avec ta femme. Tu n'essaies pas particulièrement de le cacher, alors tu ferais mieux de m'en parler. Es-tu heureux ? »

Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je ne le suis pas. Mon mariage est condamné, pour le dire gentiment. Mon travail est en train de devenir monotone, et dans un sens, je suis parvenu à créer une vie réduit à mon travail… Alors non, je ne suis pas heureux et je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire avec cela. »


	16. Chapter 16

Vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour ! Plusieurs raisons à mon absence, la plus importante étant mon hésitation quant à la poursuite de cette traduction... Je lis la fanfiction originale, les nouveaux chapitres, et malheureusement, elle me plaît de moins en moins. Cependant, après réflexion, je me suis dit que je n'étais qu'une technicienne, et qu'il était de mon devoir de continuer à vous servir en traduisant ce texte. Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais continuer, mais le rythme sera probablement moins soutenu.

* * *

Harry se servit un autre verre. Le quatrième de la soirée. Il savait qu'il était sur le chemin de l'ivresse, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Cela lui paraissait étrange de partager ses problèmes avec Drago, plus qu'avec une autre personne, mais il était également soulagé de parler de sa vie avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas un Weasley. Il restait proche de Ron et d'Hermione, bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait parler de tout avec eux… Ron ne prendrait pas gentiment ses plaintes à propos de sa sœur. Pas que Harry se soit plaint ou qu'il blâme Ginny, de toute façon. Ce dont il souffrait, c'était d'un mariage rapidement désintégré, et de cette illusion d'une vie heureuse qu'il fallait maintenir, de plus en plus difficilement, devant ses enfants, ses amis et ses collègues. Sans mentionner les journalistes qui leur tournaient toujours autour, à l'affût de ragots.

Drago laissait Harry dans son silence. Il était surpris par les révélations de son collègue, même s'il s'y attendait un peu. « Cela n'a pas beaucoup de sens », pensa-t-il. Il comprit ensuite qu'il s'attendait aux mots qu'il avait entendus, mais pas à l'émotion qui les accompagnait. Harry paraissait réellement malheureux, comme s'il était perdu. Et c'était un sentiment avec lequel Drago s'était senti familier, à une époque de sa vie. Il regarda Harry, il vit son regard qui peinait à se concentrer sur un point, les lèvres serrées, le front plissé et le misère dans ses yeux. Et Drago réalisa qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait.

Il savait que Harry connaissait des problèmes dans son mariage, mais il commençait tout juste à comprendre que ces soucis étaient bien sérieux. Il voulait mener Harry à une discussion à ce propos, mais sans toutefois le pousser. Après tout, cette petite amitié qu'ils avaient développée était pour le moins fragile. Il ne voulait pas en tester la solidité de sitôt. Il préféra rester tranquille pendant un moment, et attaqua avec une question anodine.

« Pourquoi es-tu devenu Auror, Harry ?

-Hm… Parce que c'était la seule chose pour laquelle je savais que j'étais bon.

-Stupide ! Tu aurais pu être un brillant joueur de Quidditch, si tu avais essayé.

-Oui. Ginny le pensait également. En fait, elle espérait que je devienne un professionnel, comme elle, pour que nous puissions jouer et voyager ensemble.

-Quand était-ce ?

-A l'époque de notre mariage.

-Mais tu ne voulais pas de cette vie.

-Bien sûr que non ! C'était même la dernière chose que je souhaitais… Une autre raison d'être célèbre. Je ne voulais pas de toute cette attention, les voyages, ces déplacements répétés. J'avais suffisamment connu cela pendant un an, quand j'avais laissé tomber l'école et étais parti à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Je voulais une vie tranquille. Une maison stable, où rentrer chaque soir.

-Alors, tu as refusé.

-Je l'ai fait… Et ce fut notre première grande dispute. Ginny ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à être célèbre. Il n'y a rien de mal. Elle pouvait avoir autant de célébrité qu'elle voulait, mais de mon côté, je n'en voulais pas. J'ai toujours détesté la foule qui me fixe et me demande des autographes, et je ne supporte pas de me voir dans les journaux… Je connais déjà cela en me contentant d'être Harry Potter, alors pas besoin d'y ajouter le Quidditch.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Ginny a continué à essayer de me convaincre et de me faire comprendre, mais je n'allais pas lâcher l'affaire. Alors elle laissa tomber.

-Et c'est ceci qui a rendu évident le choix de devenir Auror ?

-Un peu… Pour ne pas dire que c'était ce à quoi les gens s'attendaient.

-Et les attentes comptent énormément… Je sais que je ne serais pas ce que je suis maintenant, si mon père n'avait pas fini à Azkaban. Même si j'aime penser qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la guerre, j'aurais trouvé le courage de le défier. Mais je suppose que je ne saurai jamais… »

Un long silence suivit cet aveu. Harry se servit un autre verre. « Juste un petit dernier », se dit-il. Il savait qu'il buvait trop, mais il lui semblait qu'il en avait réellement besoin.

« Aimes-tu être un Auror ? reprit Drago après une pause.

-Je ne déteste pas.

-Tu passes la plupart de tes journées à faire quelque chose que tu ne « détestes pas ». Harry, pourquoi ? Tu sais que tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux, oui ? Je veux dire, tu es Harry Potter !

-Exact. Je suis Harry Potter, et cela a toujours été un problème.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Toute ma vie, les gens ont espéré des choses de ma part, et parfois, je me sens très rancunier. Comme si je n'avais jamais pu faire ce que je voulais faire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda gentiment Drago.

-Je ne sais pas. Je doute l'avoir un jour su. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, et je le faisais.

-Harry, tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ton travail, non ? De ce que je sais, il y a assez d'or dans les coffres des Potter et des Black pour faire vivre plusieurs générations.

-Je sais. J'y pense parfois, quand je sors de douze heures de réunion, de paperasse, et que mon cerveau menace de s'éteindre à cause de l'ennui. Mais si je quitte mon boulot, que vais-je faire toute la journée ?

-Est-ce une raison suffisante pour passer douze heures par jour à t'ennuyer ?

-Non. Simplement… Je suppose que je me sens piégé.

-Bien, laisse-moi dire que tu ne l'es pas.

-Que ferais-tu si tu étais à ma place ? rétorqua Harry.

-J'arrêterais de me soucier de ce que les gens pensent, et je quitterais mon travail, et penserais tranquillement, franchement, à quoi consacrer ma vie. Tu as quarante et un an, Harry. Si tu ne fais pas ceci maintenant, tu ne le feras jamais, et un jour, ta vie sera terminée, et tu n'auras qu'un amas de regrets. Je suis désolé si cela semble brutal, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu es bien trop spécial pour gâcher ta vie à faire quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas vraiment. Je veux te secouer et te montrer que tu peux réellement faire ce que tu veux.

-Bonne chance avec ça », conclut Harry en tendant la main, à nouveau, vers la bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu.

Drago l'arrêta. « Je suis désolé Harry, mais je pense que tu as assez bu pour ce soir.

-Un dernier…

-Non. Tu as besoin de tes capacités. Surtout que tu seras seul une fois rentré chez toi.

-Je déteste rentrer à la maison ».

Harry avait dit cela comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Drago mit un moment à réaliser que l'autre homme n'avait pas conscience de l'avoir dit si haut. Il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Harry se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées et Drago le laissa.

« Drago ? demanda Harry après un moment.

-Hum ?

-Désolé, j'étais dans ma bulle.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais que tu dois penser à beaucoup de choses.

-Et merci.

-Pour quoi ?

-Pour ne pas avoir posé de questions sur Ginny. Je ne pense pas être capable de parler de cela maintenant.

-Je l'avais compris.

-Et merci de supporter mes divagations sur ma vie…

-Tu ne divagues pas, et il n'est pas question de te supporter ou non. Tu es malheureux. Je veux t'aider. C'est tout, et avant que tu ne me demandes pourquoi je m'en soucie, et pourquoi j'ai envie de t'aider… C'est ce que font les amis, Harry. Je veux t'aider, et par tous les moyens qui sont à ma disposition. »

Harry releva les yeux, surpris. Drago était sérieux dans sa demande d'amitié. Il semblait réellement se soucier des sentiments de Harry. C'était un peu irréel, vu leur passé, mais également agréable… Cela le réchauffait de voir l'évidente inquiétude dans les yeux de Drago, penché vers lui au-dessus de la table. Alors, il fit la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire dans son état proche de l'ivresse. Il lui tendit la main. A n'importe qui d'autre, ce geste aurait semblé anodin, mais pour eux, il était lourd de significations. Drago comprit ce que Harry tentait de lui dire. Il sourit et prit cette main offerte. Il lui sembla qu'ils scellaient un pacte, faisaient une promesse… C'était juste.


End file.
